Golden Leaf
by Hoshi Yutaka
Summary: Katherine Hope was upset when she had to go to Dundalk instead of London for her summer trip. her family live there with Yutaka brothers. Kate, her cousins, and Yutaka brothers didn't realize the journey and adventure has waiting for them in another world
1. Prolog

Title: Golden Leaf

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Genre: fantasy

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: those OFC are mine, but the bishies aren't mine. Just go and fuck em. I don't need them except for my fanfic character.

Starring (main cast):

Katherine Hope: 16 tahun. Cewek yang gampang bosan dan keras kepala

Ruth dan Mia Hope: sepupu Kate. Agak tomboi. Supel, banyak tingkah, tapi baik

Yutaka brothers:  
>Kai: walaupun tampangnya keliatan innocent dan cool, tapi dia cuek dan agak kasar. Dia anak bungsu dari keluarga Yutaka<p>

Aoi: kakak tertua. Nggak pernah bisa diem. Sayang dan care sama adik-adiknya

Akito: kakak kedua Kai ini cenderung pendiam dan misterius. Orang-orang berpikir dia menyebalkan karena dia kurang merespon kalau setiap kali orang menyapanya.

Shou Yutaka: sepupu Yutaka brothers. Sangat ramah dan banyak bicara. Terutama kalau bertemu dengan orang baru

Saga: kakak kedua Shou. Periang dan pintar bermain alat musik

Makiko: kakak perempuan Shou dan Saga. Cewek ini juga sebagai 'ibu' buat Yutaka bersaudara dan 2 adiknya. Karena dia dewasa, pintar memasak, dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Dia bekerja part time di sebuah supermarket di Dundalk. dia mahasiswi.

Reina: ratu peri penguasa Domhan. Dia menyukai Saga, tapi dia tidak bisa bilang

Nao, Ruki, Keiyuu: trio dwarf yang berisik namun baik hati. Mereka membantu Kate dan kawan-kawan untuk pergi ke istana es

Leda: dryad yang cantik dan mempunyai suara yang merdu. Ramah tapi gampang bosan.

Uruha: mermaid cantik(?) yang ngebantuin geng manusia

Sang penyihir mulai mengeluarkan sihir dari tongkat ajaibnya. Dia menyihir seluruh dunia menjadi kering dan tidak berwarna. Semua berwarna hitam dan abu-abu.

Sinar matahari yang cerah tidak lagi menampakkan cahayanya karena awan hitam dan tebal menghalanginya. Bunga-bunga layu karena tidak ada air. Hewan-hewan kelaparan karena padang rumput berubah menjadi padang pasir yang luas dan tanpa ujung.

"lihat? Inilah akibatnya kalau kau berani menentang perintahku!" kata sang penyihir kepada penyihir yang satunya.

Penyihir yang lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa itu hanya diam. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan mau memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh penyihir jahat.

"berikan aku daun-daun emas dari pohon milikmu, penyihir tua!" kata si penyihir jahat.

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu!" penyihir tua itu tetap menolak. Pohon berdaun emas yang dikatakan penyihir jahat itu adalah titipan dari sang Ratu Peri. Peri itu meminta si penyihir tua menjaga pohon itu dengan segala kekuatannya agar jangan sampai ke tangan orang jahat. Karena, setiap helai daun emas mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat sehingga membuat siapapun yang memetiknya bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Selama beratus-ratus tahun, si penyihir tua bisa mencegah orang-orang jahat yang mencoba memetik daun dari pohon itu dengan kekuatannya. Tapi, begitu sang penyihir jahat datang dan mencoba mengambil semua daun itu, dia tidak bisa melawannya. Karena kekuatannya lebih hebat daripada dirinya. Bahkan sang Ratu Peri saja tidak sanggup melawannya.

"huh! Kurasa, kalau aku terus memaksamu seperti ini, kau tidak mungkin akan memberikannya padaku. Maka dari itu..." sang penyihir jahat pun diam. Dia memejamkan matanya. Membisikkan sebuah mantra kutukan.

"hahaha! Anakmu yang selalu kau banggakan itu akan sakit! Dia tidak akan sembuh kecuali kau menyerahkan semua daun-daun emas itu padaku!" si penyihir tertawa jahat.

Penyihir tua hanya bisa menangis. dia tidak bisa membayangkan anaknya yang cantik, ceria, dan usianya baru menginjak beberapa bulan sakit-sakitan.

Si penyihir jahat lalu berkata, "aku akan kemari dan mengambil semua daun ini! Dan kalau kau sampai menghalangiku lagi, maka kau akan mati!" kemudian, penyihir itu menghilang. Meninggalkan sisa kejahatannya pada padang rumput yang sudah layu dan berubah menjadi pasir.

Penyihir tua itu menangis. dia ingin menjaga amanat dari sang Ratu Peri. Tapi dia juga tidak mau melihat anaknya sakit-sakitan karena kutukan penyihir jahat.

Disaat dia menangis, sang Ratu Peri datang menghampirinya.

"maafkan aku, penyihir yang baik... karena aku anakmu menjadi terkena kutukan sang penyihir." Sang Ratu Peri menyesal.

"tidak apa, Yang Mulia..." jawab si penyihir.

"sebagai gantinya, demi keselamatan dunia ini, akan kupulihkan segala kerugian yang dibuat oleh sang penyihir jahat.

Maka sang Ratu, dengan ilmu sihirnya, mengubah kembali semua tanaman yang layu, sungai yang kering, dan padang rumput seperti semula. Tapi, bagi Ratu, semua ini belum cukup.

"semua ini masih akan dirusak lagi oleh sang penyihir kecuali kalau ada yang bisa menghentikannya." Kata Ratu.

"siapa yang bisa menghentikannya, Yang Mulia? Anda sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkannya."

"aku mendapat penglihatan, wahai penyihir. Akan ada yang akan menyelamatkan dunia kita dari sang penyihir. Kita tunggu saja sampai saatnya tiba. Dan untuk anakmu, ada obat penyembuhnya. Dengan buah pir yang tumbuh di puncak gunung tempat kediaman sang penyihir jahat."

"tapi, tidak ada satupun yang berani pergi kesana, Yang Mulia! Mustahil sekali!"

"aku tahu itu. tapi, kita tunggu saja orang yang menyelamatkan dunia kita. Dia juga datang untuk menyembuhkan anakmu."


	2. From Dublin To Dundalk

KATE'S POV

"Katherine! Ayo cepat! Nanti terlambat!" suara ibu terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Aku, yang masih tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur, malas untuk bangun. Hari ini aku harus pergi liburan ke Dundalk. oke, Dundalk memang kampung halamanku. Tapi apa karena itu ibu membatalkan rencana pergi liburan ke London dan membanting setir ke Dundalk? kota yang sangat membosankan itu?

"Katherine..." ibu membuka pintu kamarku.

"apa?" jawabku cuek.

"kau marah?"

"entahlah..."

"ibu tahu kau marah. Dan soal liburan ke London, kita bisa kesana tahun depan."

Aku diam saja.

"Kate, simpan kemarahanmu dan bawa kopermu sekarang. kau sudah rapi dan jangan kusuti pakaianmu dengan berbaring di tempat tidur."

Aku menggeram dan akhirnya turun juga dari tempat tidur. Aku menarik koperku yang ada di sudut kamar dan keluar rumah.

-

"oh, ayolah, Kate. Cerialah untukku." Kata ibu ketika kami sudah sampai di peron stasiun.

"kenapa ibu tidak ikut bersamaku?" tanyaku.

"sayang, ibu masih banyak pekerjaan yang menanti disini. aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"ya, ya... jadi orang public relation sepertinya sangat sibuk, ya..." sindirku. "kenapa ibu tidak bilang saja kalau ibu juga tidak mau pergi ke kota yang bahkan mall saja mereka tidak punya?"

"jangan berprasangka buruk. Ini, tiket keretamu. Nanti, pamanmu akan datang menjemput di stasiun Dundalk." ibu memberiku tiket kereta.

"nanti disana aku harus bagaimana? Ikut bertani? Atau ikut memerah sapi? Oh, atau memetik bunga liar? Pasti asyik..." kataku sarkastis.

"terserah kau saja. tapi, kalau kau bilang liburanmu akan menyenangkan nanti, kau harus mencuci baju selama seminggu. Bagaimana?"

"ya. I'll take that bet. Lagipula, tidak ada asyiknya sama sekali disana. Kau hanya ingin membuangku agar aku tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu, kan?"

Tapi ibu cuek dan mencium pipiku. "happy holiday, honey... sekarang, naik ke kereta. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat."

Aku mengambil koper yang ada di sebelahku dan masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Aku mencari dimana tempat dudukku. Tempat dudukku berada di tengah-tengah gerbong kereta. Di sisi kiri. Dengan segera aku duduk disana. Aku melihat ibu melambaikan tangannya padaku dari jendela yang ada di sebelahku. Aku membalasnya dengan gontai. Aku tidak terlalu semangat untuk menjalani liburan musim panas tahun ini. London-ku hancur sudah.

Setelah itu, aku melihat ibu keluar dari peron. Aku ditinggalkan. Oh Tuhan, berikan aku petualangan disana. Aku tidak mau mati karena kebosanan.

Sambil menunggu kereta berangkat, aku mengambil PSP-ku dari dalam tas. Menyelesaikan petualangan game Warriors Orochi 2.

Baru beberapa menit bermain, aku mendengar suara kasak-kusuk disini. aku melihat ke sekitar. Ternyata para penumpang sudah mulai banyak yang naik. Kebanyakan adalah orang tua. Ada juga orang-orang dewasa yang dari penampilan mereka sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berlibur. Sama sekali tidak ada anak yang seusia denganku. Oh great. Gerutuku dalam hati.

Tapi, aku menangkap sesosok pemuda mengenakan topi yang kerepotan membawa bawaannya. Dia tidak hanya membawa koper. Tapi juga sebuah ransel yang dia bawa dengan punggungnya, postman bag, dan segulung peralatan yang aku tidak tahu apa itu. dia berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku.

Kumohon, kumohon. Semoga dia tidak duduk disini. kumohon.

"hey, kau duduk disini?" ternyata dia berhenti di tempat dudukku. Shit...

"yeah..." jawabku cuek. Aku lebih baik diam saja dan pacaran dengan PSP.

"tempat dudukku juga disini. do you mind?" dia bertanya dengan sopan.

"tidak usah bertanya. Ini bukan tempat dudukku."

Dia sama sekali tidak marah padahal aku sudah ketus padanya. Dia malah tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu, dia menaruh kopernya di antara kedua kaki kami sehingga kedua kaki kami tidak akan bertemu. Berbeda denganku yang menaruh koperku di dekat jendela. Ya ampun, tempat dudukku akan semakin sempit.

Kemudian dia menaruh tasnya yang lain di celah yang ada di atas tempat duduk kami. Dan dia kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

Karena keramahannya itu, aku memperhatikannya. Dia melepaskan topinya. Dan terlihat jelas wajahnya. Dia berambut pirang. Namun, matanya agak sipit dan berwarna biru gelap. Hidungnya mancung. Tidak kusangka dia setampan ini.

"kalau kau merasa terganggu, aku minta maaf. Aku akan pindah kalau kau mau." katanya.

"tidak usah. aku tidak mau kau kerepotan membawa bawaanmu itu lagi. Lagipula, semua tempat duduk juga sudah penuh."

"terima kasih. Oh, namaku Shou." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"kenapa kau mengajakku berkenalan?" aku masih membiarkan tangannya terulur.

"well, aku melihat disini hanya kita saja yang berusia remaja. Dan aku tidak mau kita merasa asing. Lagipula, kalau ada apa-apa, kita bisa saling menolong kan?"

"oh... Katherine." Aku membalas uluran tanganku itu dengan agak canggung karena nama cowok ini.

"namaku aneh, ya?" dia menebak isi hatiku.

"ngg... ya..." jawabku masih canggung.

"yah, keluarga dari pihak ayahku adalah orang Jepang. Tapi aku mengikuti ibuku yang orang Dundalk untuk pindah ke kota itu. apa kau kesana untuk bekerja?"

Aku langsung tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. "ehm, aku disana untuk berlibur. Aku garis bawahi. Berlibur. Lagipula, jarang sekali aku mendengar ada orang Jepang pindah ke kota kecil seperti Dundalk."

Shou tertawa, "maaf, maaf. Karena bisa kulihat wajahmu benar-benar khas Dundalk. kalau aku boleh jujur. Apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik? Kebanyakan orang Dundalk bisa bermain alat musik, bukan? dan ya, keluargaku pindah kesana karena mereka ingin mencari suasana baru. Dan karena keluarga dari pihak ibuku adalah orang Dundalk, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kesana."

"tapi yang pindah hanya aku dan saudara-saudaraku yang masih satu angkatan denganku."

"maksudnya?"

"ya, yang seusia denganku. Seperti adik, sepupu, semacamnya. Kami memutuskan untuk sekolah disana. Aku akan memulai sekolahku tahun ini. Aku tadi hanya transit dari Airport Dublin dan aku naik taksi menuju stasiun ini."

Bagus sekali, sekarang aku malah mendengarkan curhatannya.

"namamu bagus. Siapa nama belakangmu?"

"you need to know about that?" jawabku kesal.

"maaf kalau kau terganggu." Dia langsung berhenti bicara.

Sabar, Kate. Perjalanan ini hanya 3 jam. Dan setelah itu kau bisa lepas dari cowok cerewet ini.

-

Sesampainya di stasiun Dundalk, aku menghela nafas. Yes! Aku akhirnya lepas darinya. Cowok Jepang berambut pirang aneh yang bahkan aku lupa namanya tadi siapa.

Sekarang, aku tinggal mencari pamanku yang ternyata berdiri di depan pintu keluar peron.

"selamat datang, Katherine!" paman menyambutku. Dia membawa koperku.

Sebelum aku menjawab, paman sudah bicara lagi. "lho, kau bersama Shou?"

"Shou?" aku menoleh ke belakang dan cowok pirang aneh itu tahu-tahu sudah berdiri 1 meter di belakangku.

"Mr. Hope?" tanya Shou kaget. mereka berdua menatapku.

"kau mengenalnya, Kate?" tanya paman dan Shou bersamaan.

"ARGH!"

-

"hahahaha! Oh, jadi kalian bertemu di kereta, ya? manis sekali!" kata tanteku yang ternyata menunggu di mobil paman yang diparkir di lapangan parkir stasiun. Dia yang membawa mobil.

Aku hanya menggerutu. Manis apanya? Di kereta aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar celotehan cowok ini, setiap aku ingin bermain PSP, dia pasti selalu bertanya-tanya game apa yang aku mainkan, bagaimana caranya aku memainkan karakter gameku.

"Shou, keluargamu benar-benar ramah. Baru pertama kali ini aku berkenalan dengan saudara-saudaramu yang orang Jepang itu. mereka sering membantuku di peternakan."

"terima kasih, paman. Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari kesibukan kota Tokyo."

"bicara soal kota, seharusnya aku ada di London saat ini." Jawabku.

"Katherine Hope, Dundalk juga sama hebatnya dengan London." Kata pamanku. "kau pasti tidak akan ingin pulang setelah ini."

"oh, jadi nama belakangnya Hope, ya? keren sekali!" tiba-tiba Shou berkata dengan keras.

"will you shut the hell up!" teriakku.

"sudahlah, Kate. Nikmati saja. kau bisa melihat pemandangan."

Dan aku mencoba untuk menurutinya.

Aku melihat padang rumput yang terhampar luas. Banyak sapi dan kambing berkeliaran dengan bebas untuk makan rumput. Dari jauh aku melihat pemandangan gunung. Aku membuka jendela mobil. Dan angin segar langsung menerpa wajahku. Aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

Memang, satu-satunya tempat yang masih banyak pemandangan hijau yang kulihat dari Google Earth hanya Dundalk.

"enjoy the scenery?" tanya Shou.

Dan aku tidak menjawab. Dundalk mulai menyihirku dengan keindahannya...

Tidak lama kemudian, aku sampai di rumah paman. Rumah paman berlantai 2 dengan cerobong asap, dan bahan dasar rumah itu adalah kayu dan dicat berwarna biru. Tapi masih terlihat kuat dan awet. Di halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas itu terdapat garasi, dan aku tahu di belakang rumah terdapat pohon yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi cukup besar dan kuat. Di pohon itu terdapat sebuah rumah pohon milik 2 sepupuku yang kembar tapi tidak identik, Mia dan Ruth.

Saat kami turun dari mobil, aku melihat 2 gadis keluar dari rumah. Oh, mereka Mia dan Ruth!

"Kate! Akhirnya kau datang!" mereka seusia denganku. Tapi aku lebih tua beberapa bulan dari mereka. Oh Tuhan, saking marahnya aku pada liburan ini aku sampai lupa pada mereka.

"Mia! Ruth!" aku memeluk mereka berdua.

"ayo, cepat! Kami sudah menyiapkan kasur khusus untukmu! Kita bisa slumber party!"

Aku ingat mereka mempunyai kamar yang luas. Mereka berdua tidur disana. Kamar mereka agak tomboi seingatku. Dan sepertinya masih.

Dengan cepat mereka membawaku ke kamar mereka. Disana, aku melihat kamar mereka yang sudah berbahan dinding dari batu bata dicat berwarna hitam dan putih. Banyak sekali poster bintang-bintang Jepang. Ada juga buku-buku yang diletakkan di rak buku di sisi kanan kamar, dan sebuah loker kecil di sudut kamar. Kalau tidak salah, mereka menggunakan loker itu untuk menyembunyikan snack kesukaan mereka dan mereka bisa mengeluarkannya saat tengah malam. Dimana mereka biasa melakukan slumber party.

Dan aku bisa melihat mereka sudah menata kasur bersprei warna biru untukku dengan rapi lengkap dengan selimut tebal dan beberapa kaus kaki. Dan terletak di antara tempat tidur mereka.

"jangan lupa kalau di Dundalk musim panas hanya 14 derajat. Jadi selimut tebal sangat berguna." Kata Mia.

"sejak kapan kalian menyukai... ngg... cewek-cewek ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk poster-poster mereka.

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Kate. Ruth, jelaskan padanya."

"oke, mereka itu cowok, Kate. Tapi ya, dandanan mereka cantik-cantik." Ruth menunjukkan satu persatu poster itu. ada band Kagrra, Gackt, Laruku, Dir En Grey, Luna Sea, Screw, Sug, dan masih banyak lagi.

"sejak kapan kalian... ngg... menyukai apa tadi? Visual kei?" tanyaku.

"sejak keluarga Yutaka itu datang kesini! Cowok-cowok Yutaka mengenalkan band-band ini pada kami." Jawab Ruth bersemangat. "kau harus berkenalan dengan mereka. Mereka keren."

Hm... keluarga Jepang di Dundalk? keluarga Yutaka? Cowok-cowok? Ramah? Menarik juga...


	3. Yutaka Brothers

KATE'S POV

Malam ini, walaupun musim panas, tapi tidak terasa panas sama sekali. Cenderung dingin tapi hangat. Kata paman, suhu malam ini sekitar 19 derajat.

Maka dari itu, malam ini keluarga Hope mengadakan pesta barbeque di halaman rumah kami bersama keluarga Yutaka. Ternyata mereka adalah saudara jauh keluarga Hope dari Jepang. Karena suatu alasan yang belum kuketahui, seluruh keluarga Yutaka hijrah ke Dundalk. Dan anak-anak Yutaka tinggal di tempat paman dan tante.

Sebelum malam tiba, tanteku membawaku jalan-jalan. di belakang rumah kami adalah peternakan keluarga Hope. Anak-anak Yutaka bekerja disana. Disana ada peternakan sapi, ayam, domba, dan kambing.

Dan tentunya, ada sebuah ranch di dekat sana. Dimana banyak kuda yang merumput di padang rumput dekat peternakan. Aku sudah bilang ke tante kalau aku akan membawa Phillip, kudaku yang sudah kutunggangi sejak kecil untuk kutunggangi lagi dan berkeliling padang rumput. Oh, semoga Phillip tidak melupakanku.

Halaman belakang jadi sangat ramai karena kedatangan cowok-cowok Yutaka ini. Aku hanya duduk di ayunan sudut halaman. Mengamati cowok-cowok yang asyik bermain. Ruth yang berdiri di sebelahku memberitahu siapa nama mereka satu persatu.

Cowok yang berambut brunette. Tingginya kira-kira 170-an. Wajahnya benar-benar innocent dan manis. Seperti anak kecil. Saat dia tertawa, dia memperlihatkan lesung pipit di pipi kirinya. dia sedang duduk di atas rumput sedang bermain kart UNO bernama Kai. dia adalah anak bungsu dari Yutaka bersaudara. Ruth bilang dia agak susah untuk didekati. Karena dia tempramennya agak buruk dan suka berkata kasar.

Lalu, cowok berambut hitam legam yang ikut bermain UNO juga. dia terlihat dewasa. Aku suka matanya yang cool. Dan sosoknya agak misterius. Dia bernama Aoi. menurut Ruth dan orang-orang, Aoi orangnya ceroboh. Dan terkadang kecerobohannya itu bisa membuat orang lain kesal padanya. Dia juga tidak pernah bisa diam. Ada saja yang dia lakukan daripada diam dan bengong. Dia kakak tertua.

Dan cowok yang juga ikut bermain kartu UNO. Tapi dia berambut coklat madu sama seperti Shou. Tapi kata Ruth, cowok ini memang berambut coklat. Dia bernama Akito. bagi Ruth dan Mia, Akito orangnya baik. Tapi, dia kurang merespon setiap panggilan orang lain dan kelihatan cuek dan tidak peduli. Kesannya seperti sombong. Makanya tidak banyak orang yang dekat dengannya. Akito anak tengah.

Ruth mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Yang awalnya kutolak. Karena aku merasa, aku tidak akan cocok dengan mereka. Tapi Ruth memaksaku. Dia menarik tanganku agar aku berdiri dari ayunan dan membawaku ke Yutaka bersaudara yang masih bermain kartu UNO.

"hey, Kai, Akito, Aoi. kenalkan, ini Katherine. Dia sepupu kami." Ruth mengenalkanku pada mereka. Mereka memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku merasa aneh.

"hai, pirang." Balas Kai cuek. Aku agak tersinggung.

"panggil aku Kate saja." aku mencoba untuk santai dan menanggapinya sebagai candaan.

"Ruth tadi sudah memberitahu namamu. Aku tidak setuli itu, kok." Jawab Kai sambil terus memperhatikan kartu-kartu yang dia pegang.

"see? Sudah kubilang, bukan? mereka tidak akan mau berkenalan denganku!" kataku ke Ruth.

"Kai, please... bisa tidak untuk lembut sedikit saja? dia kan teman baru kita..." kata Ruth pelan.

"kita? Kamu saja. aku tidak."

"kenapa?"

"karena aku malas berteman dengan cewek kota yang pirang dan manja."

Aku geram. Dan langsung menggertaknya. "excuse me, what is your problem! Did I offend you or something?"

"nothing. That's just my opinion..."

"hahaha... brunette freak..." sindirku. "kau hanya mengecat rambutmu kan biar menjadi keren? Padahal kau tidak sekeren itu."

"hey, sudahlah..." Aoi melerai kami. "kau Kate? Salam kenal, aku Aoi..." dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku membalasnya dengan cemberut karena Kai.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan kata-kata Kai. dia seperti itu kalau dia menyukai seorang cewek. Dia terlalu malu untuk mendekatinya." Kata Aoi santai di depan Kai.

"jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, Aoi. kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak menyukai cewek yang baru 5 menit kukenal." Potong Kai.

"kenal? Oh, maaf. Kapan ya kita berkenalan?" sindirku lagi.

"Ruth pasti sudah memberitahu siapa aku dan dia juga sudah bilang siapa namamu tadi. Jadi, selesai, kan? Kita sudah berkenalan."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung mendekati Kai dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Kemudian aku menamparnya. Kai menerima begitu saja tamparanku di pipinya. Dan dia ingin membalas menamparku namun terlanjur ditahan Akito.

"hey! Jangan menampar cewek, Kai!" Akito menahannya dari belakang.

"Akito, biarkan aku menghajarnya..." kataku emosi. Tapi Ruth juga menahanku.

"sudah, Kate! Jangan berkelahi!"

Aoi menengahi kami. "Akito, bawa Kai ke dalam." Dan Akito langsung menggeretnya ke dalam walaupun dari wajahnya Kai sangat ingin menghajarku.

"maaf Ruth... dia jadi seperti itu semenjak ayah kami meninggal... dia masih labil..." kata Aoi.

"memangnya dia anak kecil! Umurnya berapa tahun! Badan saja yang besar, tapi kenapa masih manja seperti itu!" semprotku pada Aoi.

"maaf, maaf... tapi mungkin karena ayah kami meninggal secara mendadak dan tragis jadi dia masih seperti itu..."

"memangnya ayahmu meninggal karena apa?"

"karena kebakaran yang menghanguskan rumah kami setahun yang lalu." seseorang di belakang Aoi memotong pembicaraan kami. Aku melihat dia adalah seorang gadis yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada aku dan Ruth. Juga Aoi. dia juga terlihat dewasa dan keibuan. Dia membawa piring lebar yang di atasnya adalah banyak daging sapi yang cukup untuk kami semua. Dia menaruhnya di meja yang diletakkan di pinggir taman, sebelah pemanggang barbeque.

"kebakaran?"

"hai, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Makiko. Aku kakak Saga dan Shou. Kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka?" Dia menyapaku dengan ramah.

"aku Kate. Ya, tadi aku bertemu Shou di kereta."

"haha... dia pasti merepotkanmu dengan celotehannya."

Aku tertawa. "ya, begitulah..."

"ya, setidaknya, dia dan Saga lebih ceria sejak kejadian kebakaran itu..."

"Saga?" tanyaku.

"dia kakak Shou. Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya." Kata Ruth.

"ceritakan padaku, Makiko. Tentang kebakaran itu..." pintaku.

"setahun yang lalu, saat malam natal, kami sedang mengadakan pesta di rumah keluarga Yutaka. Ayah kami adalah adik dari ayahnya Kai, Akito, dan Aoi. tapi terjadi kebakaran karena lilin yang belum dimatikan. Lilin itu ditaruh di atas meja dan tidak sengaja membakar korden di jendela. Saat kami baru sadar, api sudah membesar. Kami hanya sempat menyelamatkan diri kami sendiri. api makin cepat membesar. Ayah Kai yang berusaha menyelamatkan kami dan ibu kami terlambat melarikan diri karena ingin mencari ayah kami yang tidur di lantai atas..."

"oh... maafkan aku... kau jadi harus menceritakan hal yang tidak enak..." aku menyesal.

"tidak apa... makanya, ibu kami jadi tidak betah di Tokyo karena selalu teringat dengan kejadian itu. dan kehidupan di Tokyo juga keras. maka dari itu dia mengajak kami pindah kesini. Karena disini... yah, setidaknya kehidupannya tidak sekeras Tokyo."

"waktu itu yang menaruh lilin di atas meja itu adalah Kai. makanya dia merasa sangat bersalah dengan kematian ayah kami. Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah. Karena aku sendiri yang mengajaknya bermain api. Jadi... maklumi saja..."

Oh... pantas saja Kai seperti itu.

"kami sudah bisa menerima. Kecuali Akito dan Kai. mereka yang dulu ramah dan ceria, sekarang jadi seperti ini. Maafkan Kai, ya..."

-

1 jam kemudian, pesta dimulai. Makiko sedang memanggang daging di pemanggang bersama paman. Tanteku sendiri sedang menyiapkan minuman di dapur bersamaku. Tapi, tante menyuruhku untuk berkenalan dan mendekati para cowok.

Dan aku keluar dari rumah ke halaman belakang. Kai terlihat sudah mulai tenang. Dia bersama Shou dan seorang cowok yang belum aku tahu namanya. Aku bisa menebak dia Saga. Saga berambut coklat tanah. Kata Ruth, dia tidak jauh beda dengan Shou. Sama-sama ramah dan periang. Ternyata mereka lihai memainkan alat musik sejak mereka pindah ke Dundalk. mereka belajar dari om dan beberapa tetangga disini. mereka bisa main gitar, tin whistle, bodhran, dan katanya mereka sekarang sedang belajar bermain piano. Mereka bertiga sedang bermain gitar di sudut halaman.

Aku mendekati mereka. Dan yang menyambut adalah Shou.

"hai, Kate... senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"kita baru berpisah selama 4 jam, Shou..." jawabku.

"haha... iya. Kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka?" Shou menunjuk Kai dan Saga.

"kurasa aku belum berkenalan dengan Saga. Kau Saga, kan?" aku beralih ke cowok berambut coklat tanah itu.

"ya. nice to meet you, Kate..." dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kai, kau sudah bertemu Kate?" Shou bertanya pada Kai. tapi Kai malah menaruh gitarnya dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shou.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

"kau mau ikut bermain gitar bersama kami?"

"ngg... kurasa, aku ingin membantu Makiko dulu..." aku menunjuk Makiko yang sibuk memanggang daging bersama paman.

"oh, baiklah. Tapi janji setelah ini kau akan bergabung bersama kami."

"ya, tenang saja."

Dan aku menuju Makiko. Aku membantunya memberikan bumbu ke daging yang dipanggang. Paman sendiri mengatur api unggun bersama anak-anak cowok.

Setelah semuanya siap, kami duduk melingkar di depan api unggun. Tante sudah keluar dari rumah dengan membawa banyak snack dan minuman.

Kami bernyanyi dan menari. Mereka semua melakukan ini karena menyambut kedatanganku. Aku jadi terharu.

Saga memainkan gitar, Shou memainkan bodhran, Akito memainkan biola, dan Makiko memainkan tin whistle. Kami menyanyi bersama-sama.

Sampai akhirnya tiba waktu kami untuk bercerita. Layaknya seperti sedang camping, kami mulai bercerita horor.

"kalian tahu hutan di seberang padang rumput belakang rumah kita?" tanya Aoi.

"ya..." jawab yang lain. Setahuku, tidak ada yang berani kesana. Karena hutan itu sangat lebat dan gelap. Banyak yang takut tersesat. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini banyak gosip kalau hutan itu berhantu.

"kalian ingin pergi kesana?" tanya paman.

"aku ingin." Aku mengangkat tanganku. Semua kaget.

"kenapa?"

"tidak ada salahnya kan? Bukankah udaranya akan lebih segar disana? Mungkin aku akan mengajak Phillip nanti..."

"Phillip?" sahut Makiko.

"ya, kuda putihku itu..." jawabku.

"bukankah itu kuda milik Kai?" Makiko melihat ke arah Kai.

"hah, bagus sekali. Kudaku sendiri bahkan diakui sebagai milik si pirang." Kai mendengus.

"aku sudah memiliki Phillip dari aku kecil. Dan kau disini hanya pendatang. Jadi, itu milikku." Kataku.

"yeah, kalau dia masih ingat..."

"Kai, aku tahu kau seperti ini karena apa. Tapi jangan terus membawa perasaan bersalah sampai jadi seperti ini."

Dia terlihat tersinggung. Dan dia berdiri. Lalu menghardikku.

"kau tahu apa? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, miss Hope. Dan soal Phillip, dia milikku. Aku yang menjaga dan merawatnya selama ini. Bukan kau yang melupakan kampung halamannya sendiri." dan dia pergi masuk ke rumahnya sendiri yang ada di sebelah rumah paman.

Setelah itu, semua orang diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Suasana sudah rusak. Mereka tidak saling berbicara untuk beberapa lama.

"hey, kalian... kita disini kan untuk bersenang-senang..." Saga akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"maafkan aku. Aku merusak pesta kalian..." aku merasa tidak enak.

"Kate, ini juga pestamu. Kita kan mengadakan pesta ini untuk menyambutmu." Jawab tante.

"ya sudah. Kurasa, Kai besok pasti akan kembali lagi seperti semula. Mungkin dia akan mengizinkanmu menunggangi Phillip." Paman berdiri.

"hah.. iya, tapi sebelumnya aku akan habis dihajar lebih dulu olehnya..."

"tapi, aku peringatkan. Jangan coba-coba masuk ke dalam hutan itu. karena aku takut ada hal yang berbahaya disana." Paman mengingatkan kami semua. "kalian boleh bermain. Tapi hanya di padang rumput. Mengerti?"

Nada dan cara paman menasehati kami seperti menasehati anak SD. Padahal kami semua sudah SMA. Kecuali Makiko, dia bilang tadi kalau dia sudah kuliah di Universtas kota ini dan mengambil kerja part time di sebuah swalayan kota.

"baik, paman."

"yah, kurasa, kalian istirahat saja. semua makanan sudah habis, bukan? kalian harus bangun besok pagi. Kalian semua ada janji padaku untuk membersihkan kandang. Ya kan?" paman berkata pada anak-anak cowok.

Sedangkan aku sendiri hanya tertegun. Membayangkan apa yang ada di dalam hutan itu. semakin aku penasaran, semakin aku ingin kesana. Mungkin disana akan ada petualangan yang hebat. Lagipula, bukankah itu yang kucari selama aku berlibur disini, bukan?


	4. The Forest

KATE'S POV

"ayo, Ruth! Lambat sekali, kau!" aku menengok ke belakang. Beberapa meter di belakangku, Ruth sedang menunggangi kuda miliknya. Dia berusaha menyusulku yang sedang menunggangi Phillip.

"tunggu, Kate! Aduh, Phillip ternyata masih sangat cepat, ya."

Aku pun memelankan langkah Phillip. Kami menunggangi kuda kami di padang rumput dekat peternakan. Kai terpaksa merelakan Phillip karena dia harus bekerja disana. Tadinya aku ingin membantu mereka. Tapi paman bilang aku harus menikmati liburanku dan aku disuruh menunggangi Phillip, agar dia mengingatku lagi.

Dan ternyata Phillip masih mengingatku. Dia meringkik riang ketika aku mendatanginya di kandang.

Kami sekarang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Aku turun dari Phillip dan membiarkan Phillip merumput. Kuda milik Ruth juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"sudah lama kita tidak berkuda bersama." Kata Ruth.

"ya, benar. Seingatku kita terakhir melakukannya saat kelas 4 SD. Setelah itu kita tidak sempat melakukannya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Mia?"

"disana." Ruth menunjuk seorang gadis yang menunggangi kuda berwarna coklat dari kejauhan. Gadis itu adalah Mia. Dia menuju ke arah kami.

"kalian masih saja balapan." Kata Mia sambil tertawa. Kami ikut tertawa.

"ya, begitulah. Sudah lama aku tidak membawa Phillip berlari." Aku mengelus Phillip.

Sejenak aku melihat suasana padang rumput yang tidak mempunyai pohon namun segar dan tidak terlalu panas. Padang rumput sangat luas dan hijau. Seperti permadani. Lalu aku melihat ke belakang. Dan terlihatlah hamparan hutan angker di depan kami. Jaraknya beberapa kilo dari tempat kami berdiri.

Kalau kuperhatikan, hutannya tidak terlalu seram. Malah terlihat segar dan menggoda untuk dimasuki. Tapi kata paman, itulah daya tarik hutan itu sehingga membuat orang-orang tersesat dan tidak kembali dari sana. Kupikir, kalau kami bisa melewati hutan itu, mungkin kami akan sampai ke kota sebelah atau tempat lain yang menakjubkan.

Aku jadi ingat novel Chasing Redbird karya Sharon Creech. Tokoh utamanya adalah seorang gadis yang penyendiri dan dia menemukan sebuah jalan setapak di dekat rumahnya. tapi jalan setapak itu sudah tertutup oleh rumput, tanah dan sebagainya. dia memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan setapak itu sambil membersihkan jalannya. Ketika dia mengikuti jalan setapak itu, dia menemukan banyak tempat yang namanya mengerikan tapi tidak semenakutkan itu. dia menemukan tebing yang belum pernah dia lihat, dia menemukan hutan, dia menemukan ladang jagung, sampai dia menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang ada di pondok dekat jalan setapak itu. dan tanpa dia sangka, cowok yang selama ini menyukai dia mengikuti dia dari belakang. Akhirnya jalan tersebut membawanya menuju kota sebelah.

"hey, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" aku mengajak Ruth dan Mia menuju hutan.

"are you insane?" itulah jawaban Ruth.

"jangan mencari bahaya, Kate. Dad sudah menyuruh kita untuk menjauh dari sana." Kata Mia.

"tapi kau tidak lihat, hutan itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Ayolah, dulu kan kita pramuka waktu SMP. Anggap saja kita sedang mempraktekkan ilmu kita."

"iya... tapi kalau kita tersesat?"

"kita bisa kembali sebelum gelap."

"kenapa sih susah sekali berdebat denganmu, Kate?" kata Ruth. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"oh ya, tadi Dad memanggil kita. Kita diajak untuk membantu di peternakan. Ayam-ayam kita bertelur banyak disana. Kau mau membantu mengambilnya, Kate?" ajak Mia.

"yah, baiklah..." aku menaiki Phillip lagi. lalu, kami pergi ke peternakan.

-

Aoi melakukan kekacauan di peternakan (lagi).

Dia memecahkan beberapa telur saat dia membawanya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. Paman sempat mengomel. Aoi meminta maaf dan gantinya dialah yang akan membawa telur-telur itu ke pasar atau supermarket untuk dijual.

Dia memang ceroboh. Dia membawa telur-telur itu dan tanpa sengaja tersandung ember yang diletakkan oleh Akito untuk menaruh telur-telur yang dia ambil. Untungnya telur milik Akito di ember tidak ikut pecah. Tapi telur-telur milik Aoi menjadi korban.

Saat kami semua bekerja, aku mengamati perilaku cowok-cowok Yutaka itu. Kai katanya ada di kandang domba untuk bersih-bersih disana. Sisanya, membantu di kandang ayam yang cukup besar ini. Paman benar-benar sukses sekarang.

Setelah kami selesai bekerja, kami membawa kuda kami masing-masing ke padang rumput. Kami berkuda disana hampir seharian.

Saat hampir menjelang sore, kami masih bermain disana. Kuda-kuda kami biarkan merumput. Aku masih menatap hutan itu dari kejauhan. Aku sangat ingin sekali kesana. Aku penasaran. Aku harus kesana. Hutan itu seperti menarikku dan menggodaku untuk masuk ke dalamanya dan menjelajahinya.

Tanpa sadar, aku meraih Phillip dan naik ke atasnya. Lalu berlari ke arah hutan. Mia, Ruth dan yang lain kaget karena tiba-tiba melihat aku pergi.

"kau mau kemana, Kate!" panggil Ruth. Tapi aku tidak menjawab. Aku terus menunggangi Phillip ke arah hutan.

Berbagai panggilan tidak kuhiraukan. Dan aku baru sadar ketika aku sekarang sudah berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Tidak tahu arah.

"aduh, sudah kubilang jangan kesini, Kate. Ayo kembali." Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ada Ruth, Mia, Kai (yang terlihat kesal), Aoi, Akito, Shou, dan Saga dengan kuda mereka.

"dasar bodoh. Kau mau tersesat disini?" kata Kai sinis padaku.

"haha... lalu, kenapa kau mengikuti orang bodoh ini masuk ke dalam hutan? Kalian juga. kenapa kalian mengikutiku?"

"karena, saat kami memanggilmu tadi, kau tidak mendengar. Kau baru mendengar saat sudah sampai disini. maka dari itu, ayo pergi. Sebelum hari gelap." Jawab Mia.

"Kate, hutan ini berbahaya. Oke, mungkin tidak angker. Tapi apa kita tahu arah? Apa kita tahu medannya? Tidak, kan?" bujuk Shou. Aku melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang terlihat agak takut dan khawatir. Dan akhirnya aku bersedia.

"hh.. baiklah. Ayo..." aku berbalik arah dan mereka mengikutiku. Kami berjalan kembali ke luar hutan.

Tapi, kami sama sekali tidak menemukan ujung hutan. Kami sepertinya malah terus berada di tempat yang sama walaupun kami merasa kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan memutar. Dan sudah hampir 2 jam kami seperti ini.

"see? Kita jadi tersesat!" gerutu Kai.

"astaga, sebentar lagi gelap..." Saga khawatir.

"semua ini gara-gara kau, Kate!" Kai menyalahkanku.

"kenapa aku? Kan kalian yang mengikutiku kesini!" balasku.

"karena tingkah anehmu tadi yang membuat kita tersesat! Bagaimana kalau Mr. Hope mencari kita!" amuk Kai.

"haha... aku tidak butuh kepedulianmu, brengsek." Jawabku.

"sudah, diam! Bertengkar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" seru Mia melerai kami. Kami pun diam.

"Mia benar. Lebih baik kita telusuri dengan hati-hati. Mungkin saja kita salah berbelok. Dan sepertinya kuda kita juga sudah mulai kelelahan." Ruth mengelus punggung kudanya, berusaha menghibur sang kuda agar dia tidak cepat merasakan lelah.

"maafkan aku karena aku kalian jadi ikut tersesat." Aku menunduk malu.

"sudahlah, tidak apa. Yang penting rasa penasaranmu hilang." Jawab Ruth pasrah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada mereka.

Tuhan, tolonglah kami...

"hey, apakah itu cahaya?" Saga menunjuk sebuah cahaya yang berada di kejauhan. Terlihat sangat jelas karena hutan sudah mulai gelap.

"mungkin saja itu jalan keluar. Ayo!" sahut Akito. kami langsung memacu kuda kami ke arah sana. Cukup jauh juga ternyata. Tapi, begitu kami sampai di cahaya itu, ternyata itu bukanlah jalan keluar yang menuju padang rumput peternakan. Yang kami lihat sekarang memang padang rumput, tapi bukan padang rumput peternakan yang kami kenal. Tapi padang rumput yang agak aneh. Kami tercengang melihatnya. Kenapa kami bisa sampai disini? apa kami malah terbawa ke seberang hutan?

Di depan kami, adalah sebuah padang rumput yang dari kejauhan terdapat gunung yang sangat indah. Semua terlihat seperti pegunungan Alpen jaman dulu yang sangat segar dan menenangkan.

Di tengah-tengah padang rumput, kami melihat sebuah pohon yang daun-daunnya berwarna emas. Kami bingung, pohon apa itu. kami belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"eh, apa kita sampai di seberang hutan?" tanya Mia penasaran.

"mungkin?" jawabku tidak yakin. Aku memacu Phillip ke arah pohon itu. mereka mengikutiku. Aku turun dari Phillip tidak jauh dari pohon berdaun emas itu. beberapa cabang dan rantingnya ada yang merunduk ke bawah sehingga aku dapat memetiknya dengan mudah. Aku memetik sehelai daun dari pohon itu. aku memperhatikan daunnya, dan kemudian kaget.

"all, mungkin daun ini benar-benar daun emas. Daun ini agak berat dan..." aku memperhatikannya.

"berkilau kalau kena cahaya..." lanjut Ruth.

"oh Tuhan! Kalau kita memetik semua ini, mungkin pulang dari sini kita bisa membeli mobil Ferrari!" kata cowok-cowok. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.

"kalian ini bagaimana, sih! Apa kalian tidak sadar atau bertanya-tanya kita ada dimana sekarang?" sahut Mia.

"eh, iya ya... kita dimana?"

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, tiba-tiba muncullah seseorang di depan kami. Kami langsung terlunjak. Karena orang itu terlihat cukup seram. Pakaian dan tudungnya hitam dari atas sampai bawah seperti penyihir.

"si... siapa kamu?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"UNTUK APA KAU MEMETIK DAUN EMAS INI, HAH!" kata orang itu tajam dan marah. Suaranya agak parau. Sepertinya dia laki-laki.

"ma... maaf... aku tidak tahu kalau pohon ini ada yang punya..." aku meminta maaf.

"kalian adalah mata-mata penyihir jahat itu, ya kan!"

"pe... penyihir? Penyihir apa? Kami bahkan tidak tahu kami ada dimana sekarang."

"berani-beraninya kau mencuri dan tidak mau mengaku kau siapa!" tiba-tiba tangannya mengeluarkan sinar. Aku mundur perlahan-lahan. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang bersinar itu dan mengarahkannya ke arahku. Tapi aku bisa menghindar. Dan sinar itu tidak mengenaiku. Tapi...

"Kai!" jerit Mia. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan aku sekarang dia melihat Kai lagi. gantinya, aku malah menemukan angsa. Angsa putih. Ternyata orang itu penyihir! Dia mengubah Kai menjadi angsa!

Kai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gantinya dia hanya bersuara khas angsa yang tidak kami mengerti maksudnya.

Aku langsung berlutut di depan penyihir itu. aku merasa bersalah.

"maaf, maafkan aku!" aku menyerahkan daun emas itu pada si penyihir.

"itulah jadinya kalau kalian mengusik pohon ini!" seru penyihir.

"tolong kembalikan teman kami seperti semula." Pinta Ruth. Yang lain mendukung.

"tidak! Kalau kukembalikan kalian akan bagaimana? Ingin mengambil daun-daun emas ini sampai habis?"

"tidak! Kami tersesat di hutan. Dan tahu-tahu kami ada disini. kami tertarik melihat pohon ini dari kejauhan. Kami penasaran dan aku memetik salah satu daunnya. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu kalau pohon ini ada yang punya yaitu anda..." aku mencoba menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba penyihir itu diam. "jadi kalian tidak tahu apa kekuatan dari daun yang kau pegang itu?"

"tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kami tadi hanya mencari jalan pulang. Dan kami tiba-tiba sampai disini."

Penyihir itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dan dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat kami agak lega. "kalian kumaafkan. Tapi, kalau kalian ingin teman kalian kembali seperti semula, kalian harus membawa sebuah buah pir yang tumbuh di pohon yang terletak di gunung sana." Sang penyihir menunjuk sebuah gunung yang tadi kami lihat.

"tapi, kami tidak tahu jalan!" kataku. Memang dari sini terlihat dekat. Tapi itu sebuah gunung yang sangat jauh perjalanannya.

"temui Ratu Peri. Dia pasti akan membantu kalian. dia ada di istana es. Susuri saja jalan setapak itu dan kalian akan menemukannya." Sang penyihir menunjuk sebuah jalanan setapak yang sepertinya terbuat dari batu bata di seberang padang rumput. Jalanan itu mengarah menuju hutan.

Dan kemudian penyihir itu menghilang begitu saja.

"bagaimana ini? Kai sudah menjadi seperti ini." Kai dalam wujud angsa sedang duduk menunduk di bawah pohon. Dia terlihat sangat bersedih dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"kalau begitu, tidak ada cara lain..." kata Aoi. dia juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya.

"ya, kita harus pergi ke gunung itu..."


	5. Dwarf and Dryad

KATE'S POV

Demi mengembalikan Kai seperti semula, kami berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu dengan kuda kami. Kuda Kai ditinggalkan di padang rumput. Kuda itu tidak mungkin kabur. Karena rumput-rumput yang ada disana pasti sudah membuat si kuda kekenyangan dan tidak bisa berlari.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Kami sama sekali tidak membawa penerangan.

"aku takut... hutan ini agak... menyeramkan. Seperti menyimpan sesuatu." Kata Mia pelan di sebelahku.

"iya. kita juga tidak tahu medannya dan kita tidak punya penerangan. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkemah disini sampai pagi? Kita buat api unggun." Usulku.

"tapi, kalau ada binatang buas, ular, atau semacamnya bagaimana?" Ruth agak keberatan.

"lebih baik kita hadapi bersama-sama daripada kita tersesat di hutan." Jawabanku itu membuat yang lain bergidik ngeri.

Kami berhenti di pinggir jalan setapak. Untunglah kami membawa sisa-sisa perlengkapan kerja kami di ransel. Para cowok mengambil dan memotong-motong kayu bakar yang ada di dekat kami dengan parang yang mereka bawa, dan para cewek membersihkan tempat yang akan kita diami dari daun-daun kering.

Beberapa lama kemudian, api unggun sudah menyala dengan terang dan menghangatkan tubuh kami. Kuda-kuda kami ikat dengan tali dan menyambungkannya ke batang pohon yang kuat yang ada di sebelah kami.

"setidaknya, untuk malam ini saja kita bertahan. Semoga peri yang ada di istana es itu bisa mengubah Kai menjadi seperti semula." Aoi mencoba menghibur kami. Kai berada di pangkuannya. Dia sudah tertidur.

"dia sudah tidur rupanya." Aoi mengelus bulu angsa milik Kai. dia mengangkat Kai dari pangkuannya dan menaruhnya di sebelahnya dengan perlahan. Tidak mau membuat Kai terbangun.

"yah, setidaknya kita tidak akan mendengar ocehannya untuk beberapa lama. Itu sisi positifnya." Kataku. Lalu aku menguap lebar. Aku juga capek. Belum lagi dengan kejadian-kejadian yang membuat kami masih merasa tidak percaya.

Dan akhirnya, kami langsung tertidur dengan lelap, lupa dengan suasana menyeramkan hutan ini.

-

Suara berisik itu datang lagi.

Aku terbangun. Sepertinya baru beberapa jam aku tertidur. Aku bangkit dan melihat ke sekitarku yang sangat gelap. Gelap, dan sama sekali banyak pohon yang membuat suasananya agak menyeramkan.

Tapi, di antara pohon-pohon itu, aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang berjalan. Apakah itu? mungkin bukan manusia, tapi bisa jadi binatang buas.

Aku membangunkan Mia yang tidur di sebelahku. Dia menggerutu dan agak marah ketika aku membangunkannya malam-malam begini. Tapi ketika aku menceritakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengendap-endap, dia langsung menggamit lenganku ketakutan.

Kami waspada.

Dan suara itu datang lagi. Mia juga membangunkan Ruth dan yang lain. Ketika semua sudah mulai terjaga, kami semua langsung waspada.

Suara itu datang lagi. Aoi, Shou, dan Saga bahkan sudah menyiapkan parang yang mereka bawa untuk menghadapi sesuatu ini.

Dan sumber suara itu tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak. Kami para gadis langsung menjerit karena kaget.

"hey! Aku bukan penyihir! Kalian tidak usah berisik seperti itu!" seru suara itu. kami membuka mata kami. Dan terlihatlah di hadapan kami seorang lelaki yang berwajah muda dan segar. Tapi... dia cebol?

"kau siapa? Mau apa kau dengan kami?" tanya Shou.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakuti kalian atau semacamnya." Makhluk cebol itu sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran duduk kami. Wajahnya kini terlihat makin jelas di dekat api unggun. "aku hanya penasaran dengan kalian. kami mengamati kalian semenjak kalian masuk ke hutan ini. Kalian terlihat tidak berbahaya. Dan kami juga tahu kalau salah satu diantara kalian ada yang dikutuk oleh penyihir penjaga pohon berdaun emas itu." lelaki cebol itu melirik ke arah Kai.

"tunggu... apa kau ini dwarf? Dan... maksudnya dengan 'kami'?" tanyaku.

"ya, aku dwarf. Perkenalkan. Namaku Nao." Dia membungkuk di depan kami dengan anggun. Dia terlihat lucu sekali. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat dewasa, tapi cara berpakaiannya tidak seperti itu. dwarf yang tingginya kira-kira hanya setinggi pinggangku ini memakai kaus beludru hijau sepanjang lututnya. Dan memakai celana kain berwarna coklat tanah. Dia mengenakan topi yang akan mengingatkanku dengan St. Patrick di karnaval St. Patrick's Day setiap tanggal 17 Maret.

"aku... Kate..." jawabku.

"kenapa? Kau belum pernah melihat dwarf sebelumnya?" tanya Nao.

Aku menggeleng. "belum. kami tidak berasal dari sini."

"oh... kalian dari mana?"

"begini, kami sedang menyusuri hutan yang ada di dekat pohon emas. Kami tersesat. Tiba-tiba begitu kami keluar dari hutan, kami malah sampai disini." jelas Mia.

"hutan itu... memang gerbang menuju dunia ini dari dunia kalian. dan... selamat datang di Domhan."

"Domhan?"

"Domhan adalah nama dunia ini. Kalian berasal dari mana?"

"ngg.. Dundalk..."

"Dundalk? belum pernah dengar."

"tentu saja. itu kan nama dunia kami. Well, kota kami." Jawab Aoi.

"kalian ingin pergi kemana?"

"kami ingin pergi ke istana es. Kami harus menemui Ratu Peri. Kami diperintahkan oleh penyihir yang menyihir teman kami untuk mengambil buah pir dari gunung."

"ah! Ratu Peri pasti sudah menanti kalian! memang penyihir itu kelihatannya jahat karena sudah menyihir teman kalian, tapi dia seperti itu karena penyihir jahat yang mengacaukan dunia ini. Dia memaksa Ratu Peri untuk memberikan tahtanya tapi Ratu Peri menolak, karena dia kejam."

"maka dari itu, penyihir jahat mengincar daun-daun emas dari pohon itu. karena setiap helai daunnya mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat."

"kekuatan apa itu?" tanya Saga.

"salah satunya, mengabulkan apapun keinginan kalian. makanya penyihir itu – yang namanya Reita – menjaga pohon berdaun emas itu agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengambilnya."

"sebenarnya, Reita itu penyihir yang jahat atau baik?" tanya Ruth.

"dia penyihir yang baik. Tapi karena penyihir jahat itu mengutuk putrinya agar sakit-sakitan. Dan obatnya adalah pir yang tumbuh di gunung itu."

"jadi begitu..." aku mulai paham maksudnya. "lalu, kenapa Ratu Peri menanti kami?"

"karena kalianlah yang ada di ramalan itu!" Nao berseru riang. "akhirnya kalian datang juga! lebih baik kau ikut denganku! Aku dan teman-temanku sudah menyiapkan sambutan untuk kalian!"

-

Akhirnya, kami mengikuti Nao pergi ke perkampungannya yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berkemah. Disana banyak sekali dwarf yang mendirikan perkemahan. Ada yang sedang memasak di api unggun (baunya enak, lho), ada yang sedang mengasah senjata, beberapa ada yang menyambut kami dengan anggun seperti cara Nao membungkuk ke arah kami tadi.

"inilah klan dwarfku. Kami kadang-kadang suka berpindah-pindah karena anak-anak buah penyihir jahat suka mengganggu kami."

Aku melihat dwarf-dwarf itu sedang menatap kami. Mungkin mereka masih merasa agak aneh dengan kedatangan makhluk yang lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"kau membawa teman baru lagi, Nao? Hoo... dia lebih tinggi pula." 2 orang dwarf tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Nao yang sedang memberi tahu letak-letak dan apa saja yang dilakukan para dwarf di perkemahan ini.

"yap. Pasti Ratu Peri senang kalau kita mengantarkan mereka ke istana es." Jawab Nao. "oh iya..." Nao berpaling ke arah kami. "perkenalkan mereka adalah Ruki..." Nao menunjuk dwarf pertama yang pakaiannya sama dengan Nao namun berwarna merah. "dan Keiyuu..." Nao menunjuk dwarf di sebelah Ruki yang berpakaian sama juga tapi berwarna kuning.

"kalian lucu sekali..." kata Mia sambil tertawa kecil.

"lucu? Aku sudah dewasa, tahu!" Ruki tiba-tiba setengah berteriak pada Mia. Nao pun menyela.

"ngg... Ruki tidak suka dibilang lucu, imut, atau semacamnya..."

Tapi sebenarnya, Ruki memang lucu. Dia pipinya tembam dan bulat, kulitnya putih bersih seperti salju (aduh, aku saja bahkan susah sekali mengembalikan kulit putihku yang coklat gara-gara berjemur di pantai Perancis dulu), rambutnya coklat, dan dia juga mengenakan topi yang sama seperti milik Nao dengan warna merah. Dia seperti anak kecil yang mengenakan kostum santa klaus tapi bedanya dia tidak berjenggot putih.

"tapi dia memang lucu." Aku sengaja menggoda Ruki. Ruki langsung cemberut. Wajahnya semakin lucu.

"hahahaha! Kau makin lucu kalau cemberut, Ruki!" Ruth semakin gemas pada Ruki.

"sudahlah, Ruki. Kau memang ditakdirkan dengan wajah seperti itu. terima saja. bukankah itu wajah yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang dwarf?" kata Keiyuu.

"sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Bagaimana kalau kita semua makan? kurasa kalian semua pasti lapar, bukan?"

Dan kami semua baru merasakan kalau perut kami sudah menjerit dan minta disumpal oleh makanan yang enak.

"ayo, sup dan roti khas buatan kami sangat enak lho..." kata-kata Nao itu membuatku menelan ludahku.

-

Setelah makan malam, kami tidur kembali. Para dwarf itu baik sekali. Mereka sudah menyediakan tenda khusus untuk kami. Sedangkan Kai sendiri diberi bantal empuk dan enak untuk tempat tidurnya.

Keesokan harinya, kami pergi melanjutkan perjalanan setelah mengambil kuda kami yang kami tinggal semalam. Nao, Ruki, dan Keiyuu ikut bergabung dalam perjalanan kami sebagai penunjuk arah dan juga pemandu.

Mereka menjelaskan bahwa di hutan ini banyak sekali dyrad yang mendiami pohon. Ruki bilang, dryad sangat sangat cantik sekali. Mereka sering membantu orang-orang yang tersesat di hutan. Terkadang menghibur mereka dengan nyanyian mereka.

Dan kami bertemu dengan seorang dryad hari ini. Di siang hari ketika kami sedang memetik apel di pohon apel. Ternyata pohon apel yang kami petik adalah tempat tinggal seorang dryad.

Tiba-tiba, dryad itu muncul keluar dari dalam pohon. Kami semua kaget.

"aduh! Bisa tidak sih, makhluk-makhluk yang ada disini tidak keluar dari pohon terus?" gerutu Akito kaget.

Dryad yang keluar memang sangat sangat cantik. Sampai Aoi, Shou, Saga, dan Akito menganga karena kecantikannya. Sampai aku, Mia, dan Ruth menahan tawa karena wajah mereka yang lucu itu.

"ah! Maafkan aku, Leda!" kata Keiyuu. "lho, ternyata kau pindah ya?"

Dryad yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dari daun-daun pohon itu menjawab dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu sekali, "iya. Aku sudah tidak suka lagi dengan pohon ek rumah lamaku. Ternyata pohon apel lebih enak."

"sejak kapan kau pindah dari pohon ek, Leda?" tanya Ruki.

"lumayan lama. Kau ingin mengambil apelnya? Biar kuambilkan untukmu." Leda mengambilkan beberapa apel untuk kami.

Kami beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon sambil memakan apel yang dipetik. Apel dari Domhan ternyata lebih segar dan enak daripada apel dari duniaku. Seolah ada sihir yang membuat apel ini terkesan... istimewa.

"sudah lama kami para dwarf tidak mendengar kalian bernyanyi lagi..." kata Keiyuu kepada Leda.

Leda, yang sedang duduk di atas cabang pohon menunduk ke bawah dan menjawab, "semua itu karena penyihir jahat. Dia melarang kami bernyanyi. Kalau kami melawan, kami akan mati."

"hhh.. kenapa penyihir itu selalu mengacaukan semuanya..." kata Ruki pelan.

"dan aku bisa melihat manusia-manusia yang kalian bawa mempunyai bakat dan aura yang besar untuk melawan penyihir itu." Leda melihat ke arah kami.

"apa maksudmu, Leda?" tanya Mia.

"iya, aku tahu kau bisa bermain biola," Leda menujuk Akito. "dan kau bisa bernyanyi," dia menujuk Mia. "kau bisa memainkan pedang" dia menujuk Aoi dan Shou. "kau ahli dalam arsitektur," dryad itu menunjuk Saga. "aku tahu kau bisa akrab dengan para binatang termasuk griffin yang paling ganas sekalipun," Leda menunjuk Ruth. "dan kau, kau adalah seorang pemanah yang hebat. Hanya dengan sedikit berlatih, kau bisa menembak sasaranmu tanpa meleset." Dia menunjukku.

Aku? Bisa memanah? Mana mungkin! Dan tidak hanya aku saja yang membantah perkataan Leda, yang lain juga.

"tapi ini Domhan, teman-temanku yang baik..." kata Leda bijak. "kalian bisa menjadi orang yang sangat sangat berbeda disini. dan bakat kalian itu akan berguna untuk melawan penyihir jahat itu..."


	6. The Castle

KATE'S POV

Pada akhirnya, Leda ikut bergabung dengan kami. Dia berkata kalau sudah lama dia tidak berpetualang.

Tapi sebelum dia ikut, Ruth memberikan t-shirt dan celana pendek yang dia taruh di dalam tas yang dia bawa ke Leda. Dan untuk apa dia memberikannya ke Leda?

Karena dia ingin Leda memakainya. Masa ikut perjalanan dengan memakai baju daun?

Sekarang kau bisa membayangkan seorang dryad memakai baju dari dunia kami. Dan anehnya, Leda menyukainya!

Kami kembali menyusuri jalan setapak hutan. Trio dwarf dan Leda banyak bercerita soal Domhan yang keadaannya jauh lebih baik sebelum kedatangan penyihir jahat tersebut.

"kurasa, mungkin agak sulit untuk masuk ke dalam istana Ratu Peri." kata Leda.

"kenapa?" tanya Nao.

"karena sekarang istana itu diberi tembok yang tidak terlihat dan tembok itu menghalangi jalan orang yang ingin masuk kesana. Sehingga, sekarang tidak ada satupun yang bisa menembus pertahanan tembok itu dan bertemu dengan Ratu."

"bagaimana ini? Bukankah Ratu sendiri yang menginginkan kita ada?" sahut Akito.

"entahlah. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba lebih dulu?" kata Ruki.

"mungkin semua ini karena Yang Mulia Sugizo..." kata Keiyuu menduga-duga.

"Sugizo? Siapa dia?" tanyaku.

"dia adalah ayah dari Ratu Peri. memang, dia sudah menyerahkan seluruh tahta dan kekuasaannya pada putrinya. Tapi kalau soal ilmu dan sihir, Yang Mulia Sugizo-lah yang lebih ahli. Kudengar, dia tinggal di sebuah istana di seberang laut pulau ini."

"hah? Tunggu, Domhan punya... laut?" Aoi kaget.

"ya, mungkin dunia ini hampir sama dengan dunia kalian. kami pernah nyaris masuk ke dunia kalian. tapi untunglah Reita menyelamatkan kami sebelum kami terlihat oleh orang-orang kalian." jawab Keiyuu.

"apa disini tidak ada manusia?" tanya Ruth.

"kalau manusia murni seperti kalian... tidak ada..."

"lalu?"

"Ratu Peri memang mempunyai fisik yang sama persis seperti kalian, tapi dia bukanlah manusia. dwarf, jin, bahkan sampai dryad dan peri pun ada di dalam silsilah keturunan keluarga kerajaan." Leda menjelaskan.

"waw... rumit sekali..." aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dwarf menikah dengan dryad atau peri menikah dengan jin. Berlawanan sekali dengan filosofi di duniaku.

"tapi kalian tidak usah terlalu memikirkan hal itu."

_Untunglah..._ kataku dalam hati.

"sepertinya kita sudah hampir tiba..." kata Saga. Dia melihat sebuah menara istana yang menjulang tinggi.

"ya, kita hampir sampai di istana ratu..." jawab Nao.

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya kami lepas juga dari hutan. Sekarang kami menyusuri padang rumput yang cukup luas. Hanya tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi, kami akan sampai di gerbang istana es tersebut.

Tapi tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara ringkikan dari atas langit. Kami semua mendongak ke atas. Dan Nao-lah yang terkejut.

"ada griffin!" dia berteriak. Griffin adalah burung yang sangat besar. Badan, sayapnya yang lebar mirip seperti tubuh burung garuda. Tapi kepalanya hampir mirip dengan burung elang. Dan kakinya cukup panjang dan cengkramannya sangat erat. Dia juga mempunyai ekor yang cukup panjang seperti hewan mamalia seperti singa, harimau, dll.

Dan Nao berhak untuk merasa takut. Griffin itu terbang merendah ketika dia melihat kami. Kami langsung memacu kuda kami melintasi padang rumput.

Tapi griffin itu tidak mengincar kami, tapi dia mengincar Kai. Kai yang duduk bersama Aoi di sadel kuda tiba-tiba disambar oleh griffin itu dengan cepat dan lincah.

"dia menyambar Kai!" Aoi langsung panik. Dia takut griffin itu akan menjadikan Kai sebagai makan malamnya nanti.

Tapi tunggu dulu... ketika griffin itu sudah mendapatkan Kai, dia langsung terbang naik lagi. tapi dia menuju istana es dan mendarat dengan indah disana. Di balkon terdekat istana tersebut.

"dia mendarat di istana es!" seruku sambil menunjuk balkon istana.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kami langsung memacu kuda kami kesana. Dengan tanpa sadar melupakan kalau sebenarnya istana tersebut mempunyai tembok yang tidak terlihat.

Dan tentu saja, kuda kami langsung meringkik ketakutan ketika kami mulai mendekat ke istana itu. karena mereka merasakan hal 'ajaib' yang ada di istana tersebut.

Kami kemudian turun dari kuda kami. Dan kami merasa panik.

"bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan Kai kalau masuk ke istana saja kita tidak bisa?" kata Akito.

"aku juga tidak tahu..." jawabku pasrah. Aku melirik ke arah Nao, Ruki, Keiyuu, dan Leda. Mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sekilas kalau dilihat dengan mata biasa, istana ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti mempunyai tembok penghalang. Terlihat sangat biasa saja. tapi begitu kau ingin terus berjalan, kau pasti akan merasa terbentur oleh sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu pasti akan membuatmu tidak bisa menerobos lagi. dan sesuatu itu adalah tembok penghalang.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan tangan kananku terulur ke depan. Mencoba mencari tahu dimana letak sebenarnya tembok itu. mencoba untuk merabanya.

Dan baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, aku bisa merasakannya. Ketika aku menyentuhnya, rasanya seperti menyentuh tembok kaca yang sangat dingin. Tapi tidak rapuh seperti kaca biasa. Malah terkesan sangat kuat seperti kaca anti peluru, tapi lebih kuat lagi.

Namun, ketika aku baru menyentuh tembok itu dengan telapak tanganku, aku dan yang lain mendengar suara yang sangat nyaring. Suara pecahan kaca yang retak kemudian pecah dan roboh. Kami melihat ke sekeliling. Kami sama sekali tidak menemukan sumber suara itu.

Tapi telapak tanganku yang tadinya menyentuh 'tembok' sekarang menyentuh udara kosong.

"hebat, Kate! Kau merobohkan dinding kaca itu!" seru Nao.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku. Mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

-

Begitu kami berdiri di depan pintu gerbang istana, kami disambut oleh penjaga yang makhluknya adalah centaur (manusia berbadan kuda tapi dari pinggang ke atas berbadan manusia).

Tanpa harus memeriksa siapa kami, apa yang ingin kami lakukan di istana 'keramat' ini, mereka langsung mempersilakan kami memasuki halaman istana.

Di halaman, sudah ada beberapa faun (manusia berkaki kambing) yang menyambut kami. Kami merasa terheran-heran. Ada apa ini? Apa karena Ratu Peri menanti kedatangan kami sehingga kami diperlakukan seperti tamu presiden?

Para faun itu mengantarkan kami sampai pintu masuk istana. Di dalam istana yang sangat megah itu, benar-benar keren. Semua material bangunan sampai perabotan istana semua terbuat dari es yang membeku dan seperti diukir dan dipahat sehingga menjadi bentuk tangga, lemari, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi anehnya, kami sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Dan kami berjalan tidak merasakan licin. Seolah kami hanya berjalan diatas lantai keramik biasa.

Beberapa meter di depan kami, terlihatlah kursi singgasana. Dan disanalah dia berada.

Seorang gadis yang kalau dia manusia mungkin berumur 20-an, sangat cantik namun wajah dan kulitnya putih pucat seperti salju, tapi bibirnya merah merona seperti bunga mawar. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang dihiasi dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari es. Dia mengenakan gaun sederhana yang sisa gaunnya dari ujung kaki bisa mencapai 5 meter berwarna putih, dan yang membuat kami merasa terhipnotis adalah, mata birunya yang menyiratkan karisma, kemuliaan, dan kebaikan yang sangat dalam. Membuat kami langsung berlutut ketika kami berhadapan dengannya.

"selamat datang di Domhan, Kate, Ruth, Mia, Aoi, Akito, Saga, dan Shou... dan juga untuk dwarf yang cantik dan para dwarf yang periang, terima kasih banyak karena telah mengantar mereka kemari..." suara Ratu Peri benar-benar merdu. Melebihi suara merdu milik Leda.

Kami pun berdiri kembali. Dan Ratu Peri kembali berkata, "aku memang menanti kalian. dan terima kasih karena sudah merobohkan dinding tidak terlihat yang menghalangi istana kami..."

"ma... maksud anda?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"ya, demi keselamatanku dan keutuhan istana, ayahku menyihir istana ini sehingga mempunyai tembok tidak terlihat sehingga orang-orang jahat tidak akan bisa masuk dan menghancurkannya. Tapi kata ayah hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghancurkan tembok itu. yaitu kau, Katherine Hope. Kau dan teman-temanmu-lah yang akan membantu dan melindungi kami. Dan kalian bisa memanggilku Reina. karena sebenarnya derajat kalianlah sebagai manusia yang tertinggi dibandingkan kekuasaanku termasuk ayahku sendiri. jadi aku tidak mau orang yang lebih tinggi daripadaku memanggilku dengan panggilan yang lebih hormat."

Setelah Ratu Peri berkata seperti itu, aku langsung lemas. bagaimana tidak? Aku, yang seharusnya menghabiskan liburan musim panasku dengan berada di London dan jalan-jalan di Oxford Road sekarang terjebak bersama dua sepupuku, saudara-saudara aneh keturunan Jepang yang baru kutemui dan belum terlalu kukenal, ditambah dengan kata-kata bijak namun langsung menjatuhkan mentalku karena aku dan teman-temanku sudah dianggap pahlawan dalam waktu semalam saja dan kini bertanggung jawab atas dunia mereka...


	7. The Weapons

KATE'S POV

Reina memberikan kami kamar yang nyaman. Di dekat puncak menara istana. Oke, walaupun mewah, tapi... capek! Kami harus menaiki banyak tangga untuk mencapai kamar kami.

Tapi ya sudahlah, semua itu terbayar dengan pemandangan indah laut Domhan. Dan malam pertama kami di istana, Reina duduk bersamaku di balkon kamarku. Mengobrol sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan laut di malam hari.

"kau lihat cahaya di ujung laut sana?" Reina menunjuk sebuah titik cahaya putih yang cukup terang. Seperti lampu di menara mercusuar.

"ya. memangnya kenapa?"

"disitu tempat tinggal kakakku, Tora. Juga ayah kami."

"hoo... apakah istana mereka juga istana es seperti milikmu?"

Reina tertawa, "tidak, tidak. Mereka tidak terlalu menyukai es. Tapi istana mereka indah. Banyak bunga bermekaran disana. Mereka sering mengadakan pesta jamuan. Dan tamu-tamunya adalah bangsawan-bangsawan dari negara tetangga."

"tunggu, Domhan juga memiliki negara tetangga?"

Reina mengangguk. "ya. dunia ini luas, Kate... dan aku hanya menguasai sedikit dari daerah dunia itu."

"apa pulau itu dikuasai oleh kakakmu?"

"ya. kami berbagi daerah kekuasaan dengan adil. Kami menganggap kami adalah sekutu di bidang politik. Dulu aku sering singgah kesana untuk menghadiri undangan pestanya. Tapi semenjak penyihir itu datang, aku jadi tidak bisa kesana lagi."

"dari semalam Leda, trio dwarf, bahkan kau selalu menyebut-nyebut penyihir itu. siapa dia? apa yang dia mau dari Domhan?"

"tentu saja kekuasaan, Kate... dia sebenarnya adik ayahku. Kakekku tidak memberikan bagian kekuasaan untuknya karena dia jahat. Kakekku bisa merasakannya."

"maka dari itu, dia kabur dan mempelajari ilmu hitam. Dia abadi dan sekarang meneror kami."

"kelihatannya kemampuannya tanpa cela..." kataku.

"tidak juga, sayangku. Semua ilmu sihir pasti mempunyai titik kelemahan. Dan aku baru saja menemukan titik kelemahan penyihir itu."

"apa itu?"

"dia akan mati oleh anak panah yang terbuat dari bulu angsa, dan yang harus memanahnya adalah manusia..."

Oh... pantas saja... maka dari itu Reina sangat mengharapkan kami.

"soal Kai.. aku minta maaf. Griffinku tidak tahu kalau dia manusia. angsa disini sangat langka."

"tidak apa. Dia memang harus diberi pelajaran dari sikap sombongnya."

"bukan begitu, Kate. Dia orang yang baik. Kau harus tahu itu." Reina diam sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan, "dan aku membutuhkan beberapa helai bulunya. Kalau dia bersedia."

"kurasa dia memang _harus_ bersedia."

"pembuatan senjata itu akan dibuat esok setelah pencabutan beberapa helai bulunya. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan senjata untuk kalian."

"aku bahkan tidak tahu cara menggunakan senjata, Reina."

Reina tersenyum. "dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk kau berlatih. Karena lawanmu tidak hanya penyihir itu. masih banyak monster lain yang harus kau hadapi sebelumnya."

"kalau boleh tahu... apa itu?"

Reina diam sebentar. "Chimera. Kau tahu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"chimera adalah makhluk buas pemakan daging. Dia berkepala singa jantan, berbadan kuda, berekor ular, dan mulutnya menyemburkan api seperti naga."

Aku langsung bergidik ngeri. Oh Tuhan, mungkin aku sudah lebih dulu menjadi santapan chimera sebelum aku bisa bertemu dengan penyihir tersebut.

"yang pasti sekarang, mulai besok kau harus latihan memanah. Dan beberapa hari kemudian kau akan menyeberangi laut menuju istana kakakku. Disana dia akan memberimu beberapa petunjuk dan  
>bantuan."<p>

-

Pagi itu, setelah sarapan, kami langsung pergi ke halaman istana untuk berlatih. Tapi sebelumnya, kami diberi beberapa peralatan oleh sang Ratu.

Di altar, Reina duduk di singgasananya. Didampingi oleh kedua penasihatnya. Mereka membawa beberapa kotak kayu walnut. Dan kotak-kotak tersebut panjang dan ukurannya berbeda-beda.

"untuk Mia dan Akito, harap maju..." kata Reina dengan suaranya yang penuh wibawa. Mia dan Akito maju beberapa langkah. Membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada sang Ratu.

"aku memberikan kalian ini." Reina berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan mengambil 2 buah kotak kayu dari tangan penasihatnya. Dan memberikan kotak itu ke tangan Akito dan Mia. Mereka membuka kotak kayu tersebut.

Milik Akito isinya adalah sebuah biola yang sangat indah desainnya. Jauh berbeda dari desain yang ada di dunia kami. Dan ketika Mia membuka kotak miliknya, isinya adalah sebuah belati. Belati kecil namun kelihatannya berat karena gagang dan sarungnya terbuat dari emas murni. Belati tersebut sangat mengkilat dan sangat tajam ujungnya.

Saat Akito dan Mia masih terpana dengan hadiah yang diberikan sang Ratu, Reina sudah memanggil Aoi dan Shou. Mereka maju sejajar dengan Akito dan Mia. Reina memberikan kotak untuk mereka juga.

Dan mereka berdua membuka kotak itu. isinya adalah sebuah pedang yang didesain dengan sangat teliti kalau dilihat dari ukiran gagang pedangnya, sarung pedangnya yang berwarna merah stroberi.

Lalu giliran Saga. Dan aku bisa melihat cara pandangan Reina terhadap Saga. aku teringat cerita Saga semalam di kamar, setelah aku mengobrol dengan Reina.

"dia cantik sekali..." kata Saga lirih.

"siapa? Sang Ratu?" tebakku. Saga mengangguk.

"kau menyukainya? Jujur saja, Saga." Aku bertanya padanya.

"kalau jujur, ya. aku menyukainya... matanya menghipnotisku. Dan aku ingin sekali menyelam ke dalam matanya tersebut."

"Saga... tapi dia kan..." kataku ragu.

"ya, aku tahu. Dia ratu. dan seorang Peri. seorang Peri tidak akan bisa bersama dengan manusia biasa yang berbeda dunia dengannya, bukan?"

Aku bisa merasakan nada kecewa dari kata-katanya tadi.

Mungkin Reina pun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Bahkan ketika dia memberikan kotak kayu untuk Saga, dia terlihat agak canggung. Begitu Saga membukanya, isinya adalah beberapa peralatan. Ada palu, bahkan palunya terbuat dari perunggu. Juga kapak, dan sebagainya. Tapi anehnya, Saga sama sekali tidak merasa berat ketika membawa semua peralatan itu.

"dan untuk Ruth..." Reina menoleh ke arah Ruth. "mungkin aku tidak memberikan bekal seperti teman-temanmu dapatkan. Tapi, aku bisa memastikan, kau akan selalu bisa membantu mereka dalam perjuangan kalian. setelah aku melihat kau berbincang-bincang dengan griffin milikku dan dia mengajakmu terbang."

Ruth membungkuk dengan hormat, "baik, Yang Mulia..."

"dan untukmu, Katherine..." dia memanggilku. Aku maju menghadapnya.

"ini untukmu..." Reina memberikan kotak kayu terakhir. Aku membukanya, dan isinya adalah sebuah busur, banyak sekali anak panah, juga tas kecil untuk menampung semuanya. Ujungnya adalah bulu yang berwarna biru laut. Dan yang paling mencolok di antara semua anak panah itu, ada sebuah anak panah dengan ujung bulu yang berwarna putih bersih. Dan ketika aku menyentuhnya, aku sadar kalau bulu itu adalah bulu angsa.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ada seekor angsa terbang diatas kami. Dia turun di sebelah Reina. Dan membungkuk ke arah Reina. Angsa itu tentu saja Kai.

"wah, Kai, kau bisa terbang?" Aoi kaget.

"dan untuk Kai, terima kasih banyak atas bulu angsa yang kau berikan. Kurasa Reita mempunyai tujuan kenapa dia menyihirmu seperti ini..." kata Reina.

"Reina..." kata Aoi. "apa kau bisa menghilangkan kutukan dan mengembalikan Kai seperti semula?"

Reina menggelengkan kepala, "maafkan aku. Tapi menurut peraturan sihir, harus penyihir yang menyihir orang itulah yang bisa menarik lagi kekuatan sihirnya."

Sejenak Aoi terlihat kecewa.

"dan semuanya... aku memberikan semua itu adalah untuk senjata. Senjata untuk melawan penyihir tersebut. Aku percaya kalian bisa mengalahkannya."

-

Setelah kami latihan beberapa hari di istana, kami siap berangkat menuju istana Tora yang ada di seberang laut dengan membawa senjata kami. Sebelum kami berangkat, di pelabuhan..

Reina dan kami berdiri di dekat dermaga. Dia menunjuk ke sebuah kapal yang seperti kapal bajak laut di film Pirates of The Caribbean. Kapal kayu yang cukup besar. Dan dia berkata kalau kapal itulah yang akan menjadi kendaraan kami.

"tentunya sudah ada nakhoda dan ksatria yang akan menemani kalian..." Reina menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang berjalan menuju dermaga. Dan kami melihat ada 2 orang yang berpakaian seperti... seorang pelaut. Tapi salah satunya berpakaian seperti ksatria. Karena dia membawa pedang dan memakai pakaian kebesarannya. Mereka membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Ratu.

"terima kasih sudah menyanggupi permintaanku, Juri dan Kouki..."

Kouki adalah si nakhoda dan Juri adalah si ksatria. Ya ampun, Juri tampan sekali...

"permintaan anda adalah perintah kami, Yang Mulia..." jawab Juri sopan. Reina tersenyum dan memperkenalkan kami semua. Aku langsung 'meleleh' ketika Juri menyalamiku dan tersenyum padaku.

"sudah, Kate... kembali ke bumi..." Mia menggodaku.

"tidak, Mia... kita ada di Domhan..." jawabku melantur tanpa melepaskan pandangan sedikit pun pada Juri yang terlihat berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Reina.

Ketika kami akan naik kapal, Leda dan 3 dwarf berkata mereka tidak ikut.

"karena kami akan memberikan bantuan kepada kalian. semoga bisa berguna. Aku harus memanggil para anggota suku untuk membantu kalian. juga Leda." Jelas Keiyuu.

Tentunya kami sangat berterima kasih dengan kata-kata mereka.

Akhirnya, tambatan kapal tersebut dilepas dan kami mulai berlayar. Kami mencoba menikmati perjalanan ini sebagai pesiar, bukannya perjalanan untuk menumpas kejahatan.

"aku cukup mengenal baik laut ini karena aku sering berlayar bersama Kouki..." kata Juri.

"jadi kau tahu jalan?" tanyaku.

"ya, tentu saja. tapi... ada satu hal yang agak kutakutkan.."

"apa itu?"

Juri menunjuk ke atas langit yang mulai berwarna kelabu. Dan aku mengerti maksudnya.

Aku benci badai...

-

Side Story

Di puncak gunung yang bersalju tebal dan sangat dingin, terdapat sebuah istana. Istana itu terlihat megah namun suram dan menyimpan aura menakutkan.

Dan di puncak menara istana tersebut, adalah sebuah penyihir, dia melihat dan memperhatikan bola kaca yang ada di depannya.

Dia melihat penampakan beberapa anak manusia, seorang ksatria, dan nakhodanya sedang berlayar. Penyihir itu tersenyum.

Dan di sebelah bola kristal itu, ada seekor burung gagak hitam yang badannya cukup besar. Dan gagak itu bisa berbicara.

"tuan, sepertinya mereka berusaha untuk mengalahkan anda..." kata gagak itu.

"diam kau, Sacre. Aku tahu itu dan kau tidak usah menjelaskannya padaku." Kata si penyihir galak.

"maaf, tuan... apa anda akan mengambil tindakan?"

"tentu saja..." jawab penyihir itu.

"apa itu, tuan? Kalau aku boleh tahu..." tanya Sacre penasaran.

"apakah kau pernah mendengar tsunami dan monster laut berleher panjang?" si penyihir tersenyum licik.

Sacre ikut tersenyum. "wah, sepertinya akan berjalan sangat menyenangkan, tuan..."

"tentu saja. dan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau mereka semua mati..."


	8. Sea Serpent and Mermaid

KATE'S POV

Kouki menjalankan kapal dengan kecepatan normal. Tidak ingin terburu-buru. Sebenarnya, kami ingin cepat sampai. Karena badai sepertinya akan datang tidak lama lagi.

Aku mendekati Kouki yang sedang mengendalikan kemudi kapal di atas dek. Aku bertanya padanya apa masih jauh untuk sampai ke seberang.

"seharusnya sih, tidak jauh. Tapi entah kenapa perjalanan kita sepertinya tidak berujung..." Kouki mengambil teropong pengintai yang dia taruh di saku jasnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari daratan atau semacamnya di ujung laut depan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Hasilnya nihil.

"apa kita tersesat?" tanyaku.

"seharusnya tidak. Kompas menunjukkan arah yang benar. Aku takut kalau kita bertemu naiad..." wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"naiad?"

"mereka adalah makhluk yang mirip mermaid namun jahat. Dengan nyanyiannya yang merdu, dia menghipnotis para pelaut yang ada di dekat mereka sehingga mereka tidak sadarkan diri lalu kapal mereka menabrak batu karang dan tenggelam..." Juri tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahku.

"semoga kita tidak bertemu mereka. Laut ini adalah daerah kekuasaan mereka." Ujar Kouki penuh harap.

Setelah Kouki berkata seperti itu, aku merasakan ada air yang menetes di lengan dress biruku (saat di istana es kemarin Reina memberi kami baju ganti karena pakaian kami yang lama sudah kotor sekali). Ketika aku menyadarinya, aku mendongak ke atas. Hujan mulai turun.

Badai akan datang dengan cepat...

-

Sudah hampir 2 jam kami berlayar. Pakaian kami basah tapi tidak kunjung sampai juga. yang lain mulai mempertanyakan kenapa mereka tidak sampai juga. terlebih Aoi yang daritadi sudah muntah-muntah karena mabuk laut. Cuaca yang tadinya hanya gerimis kini mulai hujan.

Ketika kami berkumpul bersama di dekat Kouki yang memegang kendali, dia meminta kami untuk menaikkan layar. Karena takut layar yang terkembang akan robek.

Tapi, ketika kami berusaha untuk menutup layar, kami mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat merdu.

Suara merdu itu menyanyikan lagu yang membuat kami terbuai. Membuat kami melupakan semua kesibukan kami. Aku melihat yang lain. Mereka diam saja walaupun ombak sudah mulai membesar dan hampir saja membanjiri dek. Kouki sudah melepaskan kendalinya, Juri juga diam.

Aku sendiri, entah mengapa sangat menyukai nyanyian merdu yang sepertinya dinyanyikan oleh gadis ini. Dan aku bisa melihat sosok mereka. Mereka berada di permukaan air laut. Mereka sangat cantik. Rambut mereka pirang keemasan, mengenakan mahkota yang terbuat dari rumput laut yang bagus. Aku bisa makhluk-makhluk berekor seperti mermaid itu masih terus bernyanyi dan tersenyum ke arah kami. Mereka berenang menuju kapal kami yang mulai terombang-ambing karena ombak yang besar. Aku tahu mereka adalah naiad. Aku ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. tubuhku kaku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah hantaman yang sangat keras sehingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas dek. Aku dan yang lain langsung sadar sepenuhnya. Suara nyanyian naiad sudah berhenti. Ketika kami sadar, kami melihat bagian depan kapal kami menabrak karang.

Oh Tuhan...

"naiad!" Kouki langsung berteriak. Namun teriakannya tidak seberapa terdengar karena suara hujan badai yang semakin deras.

Setelah mendengar Kouki berteriak, kami langsung mengambil tindakan. 2 naiad yang kami lihat wajahnya sudah berubah. Wajah mereka yang tadinya sangat cantik tiba-tiba menjadi sangat mengerikan. Mereka mempunyai taring dan kuku yang tajam. mereka berenang dengan cepat ke arah kami yang tidak bisa pergi karena kapal kami yang rusak.

Aku mengambil busur dan sebuah anak panah dari kantong yang aku bawa di punggungku. dan aku siap untuk menembak mereka. Tapi...

Mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dan terlihat sangat ketakutan. Mereka langsung berbalik dan berenang menjauhi kapal kami.

"mereka pergi..." kata Ruth.

"lebih baik aku perbaiki kapal. Sepertinya kerusakannya tidak terlalu parah." Teriak Saga ketika dia melihat luka kapal yang tidak seberapa. Hanya beberapa kayu yang patah dan berlubang. Tapi kalau diabaikan, kapal bisa tenggelam. Apalagi dalam keadaan badai seperti ini.

Saga mengambil tangga tali yang ada di dekatnya. Lalu membentangkan tangga itu di bagian luar kapal. Dengan hati-hati, dia turun dengan membawa perlengkapannya. Cukup bernyali juga dia.

"hati-hati, Saga!" teriak Shou.

"kau tidak bisa menjalankannya Kouki?" tanya Juri.

"tidak bisa... aku takut kalau aku menjalankannya kapal malah akan tenggelam. Lebih baik kita tunggu Saga memperbaikinya. Ayo kita bantu dia." Kouki berlari untuk membantu Saga diikuti oleh para cowok.

Mia, yang tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya melihat laut dari pinggir kapal.

"Mia! Jangan ke pinggir! Nanti kau jatuh!" teriakku. Tapi Mia diam saja. dia malah melongok lebih jauh ke arah permukaan laut.

"Mia..." aku mendekatinya dan menarik lengannya. Namun dia tidak bergeming.

"hei.. kau penasaran tidak kenapa naiad tadi tiba-tiba ketakutan padahal sebelumnya mereka bernafsu ingin memangsa kita?"

"Mia... aku tahu kau penasaran. Tapi... jangan dekat-dekat pinggir kapal. Nanti kau jatuh..." aku menariknya.

"lihat..." dia menunjuk ke permukaan laut. "ikan-ikan banyak yang berlarian... sepertinya mereka takut..."

"mungkin mereka takut karena badai?"

"entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, Kate.. kurasa lebih baik suruh Saga dan yang lain kembali."

"hei! Apa itu!" seru Ruth yang berdiri di belakang kami. Dia menunjuk ke kejauhan. Kami melihat ada sirip yang sangat besar melintasi permukaan laut. Sirip itu berwarna putih. Dan dia melintas dengan sangat cepat dan menuju ke arah kami.

"Saga! Kawan-kawan! Cepat naik!" teriakku ke mereka. Kai, langsung terbang menghampiri mereka. Bersuara dengan sangat keras agar mereka mau naik.

"ada apa, Kate? Kenapa kalian terlihat panik?" tanya Juri.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku masih menatap sirip mengerikan itu yang jaraknya kini hanya beberapa puluh meter di depan kami. Aku menyiapkan anak panahku dan busurnya lagi.

Dan ketika Juri melihatnya, dia langsung mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya yang ada di pinggangnya.

"jangan-jangan ini..." dia terlihat takut.

"apa? Tolong jangan katakan hal yang menakutkan..." jawab Ruth.

"sea serpent!" Juri langsung berteriak ketika pemilik sirip mengerikan itu menampakkan wujudnya dari dasar laut. ular itu juga memperlihatkan ekornya. Ular laut raksasa yang panjangnya kira-kira 200 kaki dan lebarnya 20 kaki itu menyeringai dan memperlihatkan juga taring-taringnya yang tajam. dia meraung dan membuat telinga kami merasa pekak.

"cepat naik!" teriak Juri pada Aoi, Shou, Akito dan Saga yang masih berusaha naik kembali ke atas dek. Mereka langsung terkejut dan ketakutan ketika melihat sosok ular raksasa yang berwarna hitam pekat itu. ular itu menatap kami dengan matanya yang merah menyala.

Dia lalu mengangkat ekornya. Lalu membantingnya ke laut. menciptakan ombak yang sangat dahsyat ke arah kapal kami. Kami langsung tersapu habis. Untungnya kami masih berada di atas dek.

"bagaimana kita melawannya, Juri!" teriak Kouki.

"aku tidak tahu! Bukankah ular seperti ini tidak ada di laut ini!"

Kami tahu, dengan senjata yang kami bawa sekarang, kami tidak akan mungkin melawannya. Kecuali...

"kalau aku bisa menembak matanya, mungkin akan bisa..."

"kau gila! Panahmu tidak akan bisa membuat mata raksasa itu merasa kesakitan!" kata Shou.

"tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba!" sekarang ular laut itu berusaha untuk menghancurkan kapal kami dengan cara yang sama, menyapunya dengan ombak air laut yang dia buat.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, ular laut ini tidak menyerang kami. Padahal kalau dia lapar, dia hanya tinggal mencaplok kami dengan mudahnya.

Tapi ketika dia melihat Kai yang terbang rendah di atas dek, dia menyeringai lagi.

Dia sudah menemukan mangsanya. Dia meliuk-liukkan kepalanya untuk mengejar Kai. Kai dengan gesit menghindar.

"Kate! Sekarang kesempatannya!" teriak Juri. Kepala ular laut itu merendah sekarang. semua orang sudah merunduk dan berlindung di tempat yang agak tersembunyi. Seperti di balik tiang layar kapal yang besar.

Dan dengan hati-hati, aku membidik sasaranku. Dan dengan cepat, aku melepaskan anak panahku ke arah mata ular laut yang menunduk untuk mencari Kai.

Tapi aku tidak beruntung, tembakanku meleset. Panahku malah menancap di bawah matanya. Mungkin rasanya tidak terlalu sakit bagi ular laut itu, tapi dia merasakannya. Maka dari itu sasarannya kini beralih ke aku.

Aku berlari dengan susah payah di sekeliling dek berusaha menghindari serangannya. Tapi efeknya adalah, kapal semakin rusak. Aku bisa mendengar lagi suara retakan kayu yang berasal dari lubang kapal yang tadi diperbaiki Saga. Dan kini, ular laut itu juga berusaha menghancurkan dek kapal.

Saat aku berlari sampai ujung dek, tiba-tiba ular itu bergerak dari samping kapal dan menuju ujung dek. Dan menyeringai di depanku. Aku langsung berteriak ketika melihat wajah seram itu tahu-tahu sudah di depanku.

Dia membuka mulutnya. Aku sudah pasrah. Aku menutup mataku. Tidak mau melihatnya lagi. setelah ini dia pasti akan memakanku.

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan yang lain di belakangku. Tapi aku tidak menoleh.

Namun, ular itu tidak segera memakanku juga. gantinya, aku malah mendengar suara raungan hewan lain.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat ada monster laut lain. Dia berleher panjang dan mempunyai 4 sirip seperti anjing laut di sisi kedua badannya. Masing-masing sisi mempunyai 2 sirip. Dan kalau di dunia kami, dia muncul di perairan danau Skotlandia, dan kami menyebutnya...

Loch Ness...

Loch ness itu menerkam tubuh ular laut tersebut. Membuat ular laut raksasa itu mengerang kesakitan. Mereka jatuh ke dalam laut sesaat.

Yang lain langsung keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan mendekatiku. "kau tidak apa-apa?" yang lain bertanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tetap menatap kedua monster itu saling berkelahi. Aku bisa melihat ular laut itu mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya karena gigitan loch ness tersebut.

Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk ular itu menyerangnya. Loch ness masih menyerang dan menyerang.

Akhirnya, ular laut itu menyerah dan lari menjauh dengan tubuhnya yang penuh darah.

Untuk sesaat, kami merasa senang akhirnya ular itu pergi. Tapi kami takut monster loch ness akan menjadi monster berikutnya yang akan menyerang kami.

Loch ness tersebut menoleh ke arah kami. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan tiba-tiba, hujan badai mulai mereda. Ombak mulai berhenti bergulung dengan ganas. Langit mulai cerah. Dan loch ness itu berbalik dan menyelam lagi ke dasar laut. sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyerang kami atau menghancurkan kapal kami.

"waw... aku baru melihat monster itu... ada yang tahu?" tanya Kouki heran.

"ya, dia Loch Ness. Dia menjadi legenda di dunia kami. Tapi... kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" jawabku.

"kita pikirkan saja nanti. Lebih baik kita perbaiki kapal. Lubang malah bertambah." Saga kembali turun ke bagian dia memperbaiki kapal tadi. Tanpa ragu, dia malah melepas pakaiannya sehingga dia telanjang dada dan menceburkan dirinya ke laut. hanya untuk bisa memperbaiki lubang kapal yang ada di bagian bawah kapal dengan leluasa.

"sial, pakaianku basah semua..." Ruth dan Mia menggerutu ketika menyadari dress mereka basah dan mereka mulai kedinginan. Dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"yah, yang penting ular laut dan loch ness sudah tenang disana." Sahut Aoi.

"dan banyak ikan..." Akito menunjuk banyak ikan yang ada di atas dek. Ikan-ikan itu menggelepar-gelepar karena tidak lagi berada di atas air.

"kurasa lebih baik mereka dikembalikan ke tempat asal mereka." Tanpa ragu dan merasa jijik, Shou mengambil beberapa ikan dengan tangannya dan dengan cepat dia melemparkannya ke laut lagi. sampai semua ikan yang ada di dek habis.

"lebih baik aku bantu Saga dulu..." kata Aoi. dia juga melepas pakaiannya sehingga ikut telanjang dada dan menyeburkan dirinya ke air. Membantu Saga. Akito dan Shou juga ikut.

"wah! Untung coklatku tidak hilang!" Ruth mengambil sebuah coklat berbungkus besar merk Van Houten rasa cashew nut dari kantong dressnya. "kalian mau?" dia menawariku dan Mia.

"mau!" seru kami.

"kalian juga mau?" Ruth menawari Kouki dan Juri.

"oh, tidak usah. lebih baik aku mengurusi bagian kapal yang lain." Jawab Kouki. Dia mencoba membuka layar kapal. Walaupun basah, tapi setidaknya dia bisa berkembang. Dan layar kapal akan kering dengan cepat.

"oke, kapal mungkin akan cepat diperbaiki. Tapi..." Juri mendekati kami bertiga dan berpikir. "kita masih tersesat..."

Kami baru sadar kalau kami masih berada di tengah-tengah laut. tanpa ada pemandangan daratan di depan mata kami.

"jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Lalu, Juri teringat sesuatu. "oh iya! Panggil dia saja!" Juri mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong pakaiannya. Sebuah peluit kecil yang terbuat dari kerang. Dia meniup peluit itu.

"untuk apa kau meniup peluit itu, Juri?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menjawab, "nanti kau juga akan tahu..."

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku bisa melihat dari sisi kanan kapal ada seseorang yang sedang berenang mendekati kapal kami. Sepertinya dia mermaid. Kami berdiri di pinggir kapal. Dan kami langsung tahu siapa mermaid itu. dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat madu dan memakai bikini (kalau aku menyebutnya begitu) berwarna ungu. Dan ekornya juga berwarna ungu juga.

"ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya mermaid pada Juri. Kami, para cewek masih menganga dengan wajah mermaid itu. dia memang cantik, tapi... kenapa rasanya janggal ya?

"oh, Uruha.. kau tahu keadaan kami sekarang."

"kenapa kapalmu bisa rusak seperti ini?" tanya Uruha. "tidak biasanya..."

"karena tadi ada badai dan juga kemunculan ular laut raksasa yang menyerang kapal kami." Jawab Juri.

"oh... pantas saja Loch Ness pergi..." jawab Uruha santai.

"hah? Kau tahu Loch Ness?" tanyaku.

"ya, dia memang monster yang banyak tingkah. selalu bermain kesana kemari sampai dia tanpa sadar melewati portal menuju dunia manusia. dan dia terkenal di dunia sana."

"dia temanmu?" tanya Juri.

"bisa dibilang begitu. Dia selalu meminta jatah ikan padaku. Dia benci pada ular laut. makanya dia menolong kalian."

Lalu, kami melihat cowok-cowok sudah selesai memperbaiki kapal dan naik kembali ke kapal. Mereka penasaran dengan siapa kami berbicara.

"kalian berbicara pada siapa...?" tanya Aoi. dan Aoi langsung kaget ketika melihat sosok Uruha di bawah.

"semua, perkenalkan, dia Uruha. mermaid temanku." Juri memperkenalkan Uruha.

"mermaid? Lho? Dia cewek ya?" tanya Aoi tidak percaya.

"apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku wanita!" Uruha agak tersinggung.

"aku bingung. Kalau kau cewek, kenapa dadamu rata? Dan kalau kau cowok, kenapa kau cantik?" Aoi menunjuk dada Uruha.

"Aoi!" aku menyikut lengan Aoi.

"huh, kalian manusia jahat!"

"kau tahu kami manusia, Uruha?" tanya Mia.

"tentu saja. dari wangi kalian."

"wangi?" Aoi mencium keteknya sendiri. "sial, rasanya asin..."

"bodoh!" Akito menjitak kepala kakaknya. "tentu saja. kan tadi kita baru saja menceburkan diri ke laut!"

"oke, kembali ke Juri. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"kapal sudah selesai diperbaiki. Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu. kau bisa membimbing jalan kami menuju daratan? Aku harus membawa mereka ke istana Raja Tora..."

Uruha menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak mau. buat apa aku membantu manusia-manusia kasar seperti mereka."

Semua kini menatap Aoi.

"hey, ada apa denganku?" Aoi merasa tidak bersalah. "sekarang aku percaya kok dia cewek dari suaranya yang _**merdu**_ itu."

"ayolah, Uruha... kami mohon padamu..." aku meminta pada Uruha.

"tidak. Kecuali kalau kalian mau memberikan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Uruha, bagaimana kami bisa memberikan kau sesuatu sedangkan seluruh barang-barang kami sudah tersapu oleh badai tadi?" jawab Kouki.

"kalau begitu..." tiba-tiba pandangan Uruha tertuju pada cokelat Van Houten yang dipegang Ruth.

"aku akan membantu kalian kalau kalian memberiku itu. aku belum pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya." Uruha menunjuk cokelat milik Ruth.

"apa? Kau mau cokelatku?" tanya Ruth kaget.

"oh... jadi namanya cokelat ya? bisa dimakan?" tanya Uruha.

"tentu saja bisa dan aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu. ini persediaanku satu-satunya."

"kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membantu kalian. sampai jumpa." Uruha berbalik dan hendak untuk menyelam lagi. tapi dicegah oleh Akito.

"tunggu, tunggu! baiklah, Ruth akan menyerahkan cokelatnya untukmu." Akito melirik Ruth dan memberi isyarat kalau dia harus memberikan cokelat itu.

"berikan saja, Ruth. Daripada kita tersesat terus..." bujuk Mia. Uruha berbalik dan terlihat senang ketika Ruth melemparkan cokelat miliknya ke tangan Uruha. Uruha mengambil sepotong kecil cokelat itu dengan jarinya dan memakannya. Dia menikmatinya.

"mm... rasanya enak..."

"ah, rasanya aku seperti melihat model iklan cokelat di iklan TV..." komentar Akito.

"ssh! Diam!" kini aku menyikut Akito.

"nah, kau bisa memakan sisanya nanti. Sekarang antar kami..." pintaku.

"baiklah, baiklah. Kalian tidak sabaran sekali, sih?" Uruha menggerutu. "kalian sudah siap? Ikut aku." Uruha lalu menyelam lagi dan menuju ke bagian depan kapal. Membimbing kami.

Dengan usaha yang agak keras, Kouki berusaha mengendalikan kapal lagi.

Dan kami mengikuti Uruha.

"hahaha... mermaid yang aneh..." komentar Aoi.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"aku bisa membayangkan dia duduk di atas batu karang sambil makan cokelat dan monster Loch Ness itu datang untuk meminta."

"kau ini, Loch Ness mana mungkin suka cokelat..."

"ini Domhan, Kate... segala hal yang aneh bisa terjadi disini."


	9. Father

KATE'S POV

Berkat bantuan Uruha, akhirnya kami sampai juga di dermaga pulau seberang.

"Oh Tuhan… baru kali ini aku merasakan rindu pada daratan…" Aoi menghela nafasnya.

Aku turun dari kapal yang sudah ditambatkan oleh Kouki. "pulaunya indah… masih sangat hijau…" aku melihat pulau yang ada di depanku sekarang. Gunung yang terdapat di pulau itu masih sangat hijau. Berbeda dengan duniaku yang sudah gersang karena selalu ditebangi. Andai aku bisa hidup disini…

Tapi, begitu kami baru turun dari kapal, aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya pengawal istana kalau dilihat dari pakaian prajurit mereka yang berwarna merah stroberi mendekati kami.

Mereka yang jumlahnya terdiri 5 orang itu membungkuk kea rah kami.

Juri langsung mendekati mereka. "apa kalian utusan dari raja Tora?" tanyanya.

"ya, tuan Juri… kami datang kemari untuk mengantarkan anda dan teman-teman anda menuju istana. Anda semua sudah dinantikan." Salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

Oke, kesan pertamaku saat melihat istana ini adalah…

Menakjubkan…

Istana ini sangat besar dengan banyak menara seperti istana dongeng. Istana ini bernuansa putih. Dengan banyak bunga mawar ditanam di sekitar halaman. Banyak sekali penjaga disana-sini. Aku yakin sekali di taman belakang istana ini pasti akan lebih menakjubkan daripada ini.

"Yang Mulia sangat menyukai bunga. Jadi.. dia menanam banyak bunga disini." Jelas salah seorang prajurit padaku.

"sepertinya dia orang yang ramah." Jawabku.

"tentu saja." Gerbang istana dibuka. Kami disambut oleh senyuman yang ramah dari para penjaga istana, tukang kebun, dan beberapa pegawai istana.

Ketika kami sudah memasuki ruangan istana, kami dibuat lebih kaget lagi.

Karena bagian dalam istana sangat elegan. Bernuansa klasik, krem dan merah. Di tangga, perabotan, selalu ada ukiran-ukiran yang sangat manis.

Di depan kami adalah sebuah kursi tahta milik sang Raja. Dan aku melihat seorang pria muda yang rambutnya berwarna hitam, putih, dan dari wajahnya terlihat sangat terhormat, terpelajar, berwawasan luas, dan… tampan tentunya.

"Yang Mulia… tamu anda sudah datang…" prajurit yang tadi aku tanyai memberi hormat kepada sang Raja.

"ya, terima kasih… dan siapkan kamar yang nyaman dan bagus untuk mereka."

Prajurit itu membungkuk lagi lalu memberi salam pada kami sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kami pun ikut memberikan hormat. Termasuk Kai yang mengembangkan sayapnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Reina memberitahuku kalau kalian akan datang…" kata sang Raja.

"ya, Yang Mulia…" jawab Akito.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Sama seperti Reina yang meminta kalian dengan biasa, panggil saja aku Tora…"

"ba… baik, Tora. Apakah kau akan membantu kami?" jawabku.

"ya, aku bisa membantu kalian. Perjalanan menuju gunung itu masih cukup jauh. Aku bisa memberi kalian bekal dan transportasi…"

"terima kasih…" kami membungkuk lagi.

"tapi ada 1 syarat…" Tora mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"apa itu?"

"kalian harus mengikuti pesta yang akan kuadakan malam mini…"

-

"gaun ini bagus sekali…" ujar Mia sambil berkaca di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamar kami. Dia mengenakan gaun satin yang ujungnya menyentuh lantai dan berwarna hijau daun. Gaunnya memang agak mirip gaun model zaman kerajaan Perancis dulu di masa pemerintahan Marie Antoinette dan Louis XIV, tapi bagiku gaunnya keren.

Aku dan Ruth juga memakai gaun yang sama. Tapi aku berwarna biru dan Ruth berwarna merah.

"seandainya aku bisa membawa gaun ini untuk ibuku…" kataku. Aku agak menyesal padanya karena terakhir aku bertemu dengannya aku marah padanya.

"yeah, aku ingin membawanya untuk tante dan ibu! Satu truk sekaligus!" sahut Ruth.

"aku agak ragu dengan pesta Tora…" kata Mia.

"mengapa?"

"karena… yah, kau pasti bisa menebak bagaimana tamu-tamunya."

"kurasa, kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak ke ballroom sekarang. Ayo…" aku membuka pintu kamar.

-

Dugaanku benar. Tamu-tamu yang datang kebanyakan berpenampilan sangat elit dan… magis… dan aku bisa menebak beberapa di antara mereka.

Elf, aku tahu mereka ada karena aku melihat ada beberapa titik cahaya putih yang berterbangan di sekitar ballroom. Elf adalah peri kecil yang sangat cantik. Seperti Tinkerbell.

Beberapa pemuda bangsawan. Oke, mereka memang tampan dengan baju kebesaran mereka dan sarung pedang yang ada di pinggang mereka. Tapi satu-satunya bangsawan yang menarik perhatianku hanyalah Juri yang sedang bersama Kouki di tengah-tengah ballroom. Mereka terlihat mengobrol bersama seorang bangsawan berambut warna emas. Wajahnya misterius sekali. Tapi aku sangat menyukai wajah misterius itu. Dia terlihat tersenyum pada Juri. Dan aku bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna ungu bercahaya di bawah lampu ballroom.

Beberapa putri bangsawan. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Mereka asyik berdansa dengan pangeran-pangeran mereka.

"hey… apa yang mereka lakukan?" Mia menunjuk sudut kiri ballroom. Disana terlihat Aoi, Akito, Shou, dan Saga sedang asyik mengambil makanan. Kai sendiri ikut terbang di dekat mereka dan mengambil sepotong buah apel yang lalu dia makan. Oh, rasanya pasti sulit makan dengan cara mematuk dengan paruh.

"kurasa… mereka sedang menikmati pesta?" jawabku.

"kalau mereka iya, kenapa kita tidak?" sahut Ruth. Ruth benar. Kami menuju tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang. Ingin berdansa tapi kami tidak mempunyai pasangan.

Tetapi…

Aku melihat seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan mendekati Ruth. Dia mengajak Ruth berdansa. Dengan agak kikuk, Ruth menerimanya.

"pasti menurutmu pesta ini aneh…" seseorang berkata di belakangku. Aku berbalik. Juri tahu-tahu sudah ada disitu. Bersama Kouki dan pemuda berambut warna emas itu di sebelahnya.

Aku jadi salah tingkah. "oh… tidak juga… tapi… yah, tamu-tamunya memang… jarang kulihat. Baru kali ini aku ke pesta mewah seperti ini…"

"kau cantik…" Juri tiba-tiba memujiku. Mungkin pipiku sekarang sudah memerah. Sangat merah.

"hey, pipimu seperti buah apel. Merah sekali…" kata Kouki menunjuk pipiku.

"oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan dia." Juri menunjuk pemuda berambut emas tersebut. "dia Taigong, temanku."

Taigong membungkuk di depanku untuk memberi hormat. Kemudian dia mengambil tangan kananku yang memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih dan mencium tanganku dengan lembut. "senang bertemu dengan seorang gadis manusia seperti anda…"

"oh… ya, senang berkenalan denganmu…" baru kali ini juga aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh cowok. Apalagi dia adalah keturunan bangsawan.

"mulanya aku berpikir kalau manusia hanyalah mitos. Ternyata…" Taigong tersenyum padaku. "tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan 'mitos' itu. Apalagi 'mitos' itu sangat cantik dan berdiri di depanku saat ini."

"Oh Tuhan…" aku melupakan Mia yang ada di sebelahku. Aku melirik Mia. Dia hanya termangu. Menatap Taigong dengan penuh kagum. Dan aku baru ingat kalau cowok seperti Taigong adalah tipe favoritnya. "perkenalkan dia Mia, sepupuku."

Taigong juga melakukan hal yang sama yang dia tadi lakukan padaku. Mencium tangan Mia. Mungkin, kalau Taigong tidak ada disini, Mia pasti sudah pingsan.

"maafkan aku. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahku?" Tanya Taigong pada Mia. Aku menahan tawa. Mia langsung kembali ke bumi. Tersadar dari lamunannya.

"oh… ti… tidak… tidak ada yang salah, kok…" jawab Mia salah tingkah.

"hoo…" lalu terdengar suara orchestra musik klasik memenuhi ballroom. Taigong lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Mia dan mengajaknya berdansa.

Dan tentunya dengan senang hati Mia menerimanya.

Kini tinggal aku bertiga bersama Juri dan Kouki masih mematung di tengah-tengah lantai dansa.

"kau tidak membawa partner dansa, Kouki?" Tanya Juri.

"oh, aku sudah mengundang seseorang. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi…" jawab Kouki. "ah, itu dia…" Kouki menunjuk kea rah pintu masuk ballroom. Disana, ada seorang gadis yang wajahnya sangat sangat mirip dengan Uruha mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna ungu.

"dia mirip sekali dengan Uruha." Kataku.

"tentu saja. Dia kan Uruha." Jawab Kouki.

"APA?"

"ya, disini, seorang mermaid bisa berubah menjadi manusia setiap malam. Tapi kalau sudah fajar, mereka harus kembali ke laut."

"kalau mereka tidak kembali ke laut meskipun sudah pagi?"

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya mereka. Mungkin mereka akan sekarat…"

Dan Uruha langsung menyadari keberadaan kami. Dia berjalan ke arah kami dengan anggun. Seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan kedua kakinya tersebut.

"bagaimana? Aku cantik bukan?" Uruha berputar untuk memperlihatkan gaunnya. "aku mendapatkan gaun ini dari Raja Tora. Dia baik sekali…"

"ya, kau cantik. Dan lebih baik simpan gaunmu itu baik-baik..." komentar Kouki. "dan aku tidak ingin membuang waktu. Shall we dance…?" Kouki mengulurkan tangannya pada Uruha.

Uruha menyambut ajakan Kouki. Mereka pun meninggalkan aku berdua bersama Juri.

"yah, kurasa… hanya tinggal kita berdua saja…" Juri tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"kau ingin berdansa?" Juri mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"tidak, tidak.. aku tidak bisa berdansa…" aku tidak mau ketika saat berdansa nanti aku akan berkali-kali menginjak kaki Juri.

"aku akan mengajarimu."

"tapi…"

"kumohon, nona… akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan yang sangat besar kalau aku bisa berdansa dengan gadis manusia…"

"jangan panggil aku nona…" aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum.

"baik, Kate…" dia membalas senyumanku. Dia menarik tanganku perlahan menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiriku. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggangku. Dengan diam, dia mengajariku. Langkah kakiku lama-lama mulai terbiasa dengan langkah kakinya yang anggun. Kami saling bertatapan.

"ceritakan padaku, tentang duniamu…" kata Juri membuka pembicaraan.

"well, duniaku… lebih realistis daripada duniamu."

"maksudnya?"

"di duniaku sama sekali tidak ada sihir, peri, dryad, bahkan sampai mermaid seperti Uruha sekalipun. Makanya… walaupun aku tidak mengatakannya dengan langsung, aku menyukai Domhan…"

"tidak ada sihir? Apakah membosankan?"

"terkadang hidup itu membosankan, Juri… tapi kalau kau bersama dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan kau menjalani hidupmu dengan tenang dan apa adanya, kurasa, akan terasa lebih menyenangkan…"

"aku mengerti. Setiap hidup pasti ada masalah. Dan cara orang-orang mencari jalan keluar dari masalah itulah yang membuat mereka unik. Bukankah begitu?"

Aku mengangguk. "aku bahkan belum pernah berpikiran seperti itu..." lama-kelamaan, aku bisa makin mengagumi ksatria tampan yang ada di depanku ini.

"kau lain, Kate…" dia berkata dengan lembut.

"karena aku manusia?"

"tidak… aku hanya merasa, kau lain saja. Kau menarik."

"sudah 2 kali kau memujiku."

"haha… tapi aku jujur, Kate…"

"terima kasih…"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara terompet bergaung di seluruh ruangan.

"kurasa, para Raja sudah datang…"

Dan dari tangga ballroom, aku melihat Tora menuruni tangga bersama seorang pria setengah baya. Dan pria itu membuatku termangu.

Ya, dia memang tampan dan berkarisma. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku termangu. Pria itu mungkin ayahnya Tora, Sugizo. Tapi…

Dia sangat sangat mirip sekali dengan ayahku…

"ayah?" Tanya sadar aku mengucapkan kata itu. Juri mendengarnya.

"ayah?" Juri heran.

"ayah!" tanpa sadar aku menyebut kata itu lebih keras lagi. Sampai orang-orang yang hening karena kedatangan 2 raja itu menoleh ke arahku.

Tora melihatku. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mataku mengalir. Aku berlari memotong kerumunan. Berlari menuju ke depan singgasana mereka.

"ada apa, Kate?" Tora heran melihatku seperti ini. Aku hanya menatap Sugizo yang ada di sebelahnya.

"ayah…" aku langsung menghambur dan memeluk Sugizo. "aku merindukanmu, ayah.. aku tahu ibu bohong. Kau tidak meninggal…" aku terisak.

Tiba-tiba Tora menarikku. "ada apa denganmu, Kate? Dia bukan ayahmu…"

-

Suasana taman istana saat malam hari cukup indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di setiap semak-semak taman. Aku tidak tahu banyak nama-nama dari bunga-bunga itu. Dan aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Karena aku sedang bersama seorang pria yang aku sangka adalah ayahku. Untunglah dia maklum dengan sikapku saat di ballroom tadi.

Kami duduk di bangku taman. Aku masih diam. Dia juga. Tapi akhirnya dia membuka pembicaraan.

"aku… mirip dengan ayahmu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"maafkan aku… tapi tadi aku merasa aku melihat almarhum ayahku ketika aku melihatmu…"

"ayahmu meninggal karena apa?"

"dia meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat aku kecil." Aku menjawab dengan cepat. Tidak mau mengingat-ingat lagi.

"aku mengerti… kau pasti merindukannya…"

"sangat… sangat merindukannya…"

"apa nama ayahmu adalah Michael?"

Aku terkejut. "darimana kau tahu?"

"karena dia pernah kesini. Ke Domhan saat dia masih kecil…"

"oh ya?"

"dia tersesat di hutan. Dan dia sampai di padang rumput tempat pohon daun emas itu berada. Dia menangis. Lalu, aku yang masih kecil dan seusia dengannya kebetulan berada disana untuk bermain, bertemu dengannya. Kami saling bertatapan. Kami mirip satu sama lain…"

"lalu aku membantunya mencari jalan keluar. Aku memetik salah satu daun emas dari pohonnya, lalu memberikannya pada Michael. Aku menjelaskan apa kekuatan daun ajaib tersebut. Dan dia langsung berharap agar dia bisa pulang."

"apakah dia sadar kalau dia kesini?"

"kurasa tidak sepenuhnya. Karena dia kembali dalam keadaan berada di atas tempat tidur, ibunya sedang membangunkannya, dan dia merasa kalau apa yang dia alami bersamaku hanyalah mimpi."

"mungkin karena itu hutan itu tertarik padamu dan membawamu kesini. Karena kau adalah keturunannya."

Aku menatap pria berambut cokelat tanah tersebut. "warna rambutmu sama seperti milik ayahku…"

"tapi kau pirang…"

Aku memegang rambutku. "oh, aku mendapatkannya dari keluarga ibuku. Mereka kebanyakan berambut pirang."

"apa kau menyimpan daun emas itu, Kate?"

"ngg… ya, disini…" aku merogoh saku gaunku dan mengambil daun emas yang terlupakan. Lalu memberikannya pada Sugizo.

"kau bisa mengharapkan apapun, Kate…" dia memberikan daun itu lagi kepadaku.

"apa aku bisa berharap ayahku bisa hidup kembali?"

Sugizo menggeleng. "tidak, Kate. Itu menyalahi peraturan alam. Sudah takdirnya untuk meninggal dan kita tidak bisa merubahnya."

"tapi apa itu berarti aku tidak bisa berharap bertemu dengan ayahku?"

"kurasa, lebih baik kau coba saja… ucapkan harapanmu dalam hati."

Dan aku mengharapkannya. Aku membayangkan wajah ayahku yang selalu ceria dan langsung melupakan rasa lelahnya ketika aku menyambutnya saat dia pulang dari kerja. Aku membayangkan saat-saat kami bersama. Dimana dia selalu berkata bahwa kami adalah sahabat. Yang selalu ada dan tidak akan pernah saling mengkhianati.

Tiba-tiba, daun itu bersinar. Lalu memancarkan kepingan cahaya berwarna emas. Kepingan cahaya itu bertebaran dan membentuk sebuah siluet. Lama-kelamaan, siluet itu membentuk sebuah wajah, tubuh yang utuh dan sempurna, membentuk seorang pria setengah baya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam yang aku tahu itu adalah kesayangan pria itu.

"ayah…" aku langsung berdiri. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang rasanya sangat jauh sekali dari tangannya padahal hanya beberapa centi dariku. Aku bisa menyentuhnya. Dia nyata!

"dia roh ayahmu, Kate… lebih baik kau cepat-cepat mengungkapkan isi hatimu padanya, sebelum dia menghilang…" kata Sugizo.

"ayah… aku… merindukanmu…" aku memeluknya. Aku terisak. Aku tidak peduli dia roh atau apalah itu. Dia ayahku, apapun bentuk fisiknya, dia tetap ayahku.

Ayahku hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi bagiku tidak apa. Aku langsung mengungkapkan semuanya. Semuanya sampai aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana dan tidak tahu bagaimana mengakhirinya.

Rasanya baru semenit aku berbicara sampai aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya lagi dan wujudnya memudar. Wujud ayahku kembali menjadi kepingan cahaya emas. Melayang-layang seperti kunang-kunang dan terbang ke langit yang dihiasi bulan yang sangat indah.

"kau tahu, kau sudah berbicara dengannya selama 5 menit lebih…" Sugizo menyadarkanku.

"rasanya baru semenit aku berbicara dengannya…"

Sugizo berdiri dan tersenyum bijak padaku. "yang terpenting dia tahu bagaimana keadaanmu, dan dia tahu kau masih sangat menyayanginya dan akan selalu mengenangnya sampai kapan pun…"


	10. The Journey

KATE'S POV

Aku dan Sugizo kembali ke dalam ballroom. Semua orang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Mereka melanjutkan acara mereka. Ada yang kembali berdansa, dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar mengobrol satu sama lain.

"aku bosan dengan musik klasik ini…" kata Sugizo. Memang, musik klasik yang dimainkan agak membuat ngantuk. Tapi orang-orang menikmatinya karena ingin berdansa.

"lho, tapi ini kan musik untuk berdansa…" aku menjawab.

"ya, tapi apa tidak bisa memutar musik yang lebih… ceria, begitu?"

Setelah itu, aku mendapatkan ide.

"tunggu sebentar…" aku meninggalkan Sugizo. Lalu aku mencari keberadaan Akito. Ternyata dia ada di sudut ruangan. Mengobrol bersama Juri, Kouki, Uruha dan yang lain.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kate? Kau bicara apa saja dengan Sugizo?" Mia mendekatiku. Dia terlihat agak khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Akito, bisa kemari sebentar?" aku memanggil Akito.

Akito berdiri dan mendekatiku. Aku membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"ya, bisa saja sih. Tapi apa Sugizo mau?" Akito ragu.

"maka dari itu… ayo…" aku menyeret lengan Akito dan membawanya ke Sugizo. Begitu sampai di Sugizo, aku langsung menyampaikan maksudku apa. Dan Sugizo langsung setuju.

"baiklah. Kau membawanya kan?" tanya Sugizo.

"ya, ada di kotakku ini…" Akito menunjuk tas punggung miliknya.

Sugizo lalu menuntun Akito menuju panggung kecil ballroom. Dia meminta para orkestra untuk menghentikan permainan musik mereka. Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk menghargai permainan mereka.

"aku akan memberikan persembahan spesial untuk kalian semua. Persembahan spesial dari para manusia yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari…" Sugizo menunjuk Akito yang sudah siap dengan biola dan busur di tangannya.

Sebelum Akito memulai permainannya, dia berkata, "sebenarnya permainanku tidak akan lengkap tanpa beberapa alat musik lagi. tapi sayang sekali tidak ada disini…"

"katakan saja, Akito. Kau akan mendapatkannya." Ujar Sugizo.

"benarkah?"

"ya…"

"kalau begitu, aku ingin bodhran, tin whistle, dan sebuah gitar…"

Dan dengan sihir Sugizo, semua itu langsung ada di depan mata Akito.

"terima kasih… setelah itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan Shou, Saga, dan Ruth…"

Dengan segera, Shou, Saga, dan Ruth berjalan dan naik ke atas panggung. Shou mengambil bodhran, Saga mengambil gitar, dan Ruth mengambil tin whistle.

"baiklah… please, enjoy the show…" Akito memulai permainan biolanya lebih dulu.

Musik yang dimainkan Akito bernada riang sekali. Membuat aku ingin meloncat-loncat dan menari. Lalu disusul oleh pukulan bodhran Shou, lalu suara merdu tin whistle dan petikan gitar yang semangat membuat orang-orang kembali berdansa.

Aku langsung menggamit lengan Mia. Aku merangkul lenganku dengan lengannya. "let's dance!" ajakku.

"ayo!" Mia menyambut ajakanku dengan semangat. Kami menuju ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Aku merangkul lengan kiri Mia dengan lengan kiri milikku, lalu kami berputar-putar sambil meloncat mengikuti alunan musik yang riang ini.

Orang-orang yang awalnya agak heran karena melihat cara berdansa kami yang agak aneh, mulai mengikuti kami. Mereka membawa teman dan pasangan mereka untuk berdansa. Bahkan beberapa anak-anak kecil ikut juga berdansa dengan tawa mereka yang riang.

"ayo Juri!" aku memanggil Juri yang masih berdiri di tempat kami tadi. Juri pun menyambut ajakanku dan kami berdansa bertiga, saling bergandengan tangan.

Senang rasanya bisa membawa Irish music ke dalam dunia ajaib seperti ini. Aku harap mereka semua menyukainya.

-

Keesokan harinya, kami harus pergi melanjutkan perjalanan. Tora memberi kami perbekalan makanan dan petunjuk untuk perjalanan kami. Kami berkumpul di depan gerbang istana, dengan kuda-kuda yang sudah siap untuk kami tunggangi.

"sebelumnya…" kata Tora. "aku berterima kasih pada kalian karena kalian sudah mau menghadiri pestaku semalam. Aku merasa terhormat…"

"kami juga berterima kasih karena sudah menerima kami dengan ramah, Tora…" jawabku.

"semua perbekalan sudah ada di dalam tas sadel kuda kalian. Dan…"

"apa?"

"aku ingin memberikan kalian pesan. Untuk perjalanan kalian nanti menuju gunung itu, kalian akan menemukan beberapa keganjilan saat perjalanan nanti."

"apa itu, Tora?" aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua keganjilan yang ada di Domhan ini.

"semua penampakan alam yang akan kalian temui itu karena perbuatan penyihir jahat tersebut. Dan aku akan menceritakan kalian tentang satu tempat."

"penampakan alam apa?"

"sungai darah…"

"apa? Sungai darah?" Akito kaget. "apa itu?"

"ya, aliran air sungai itu adalah darah, bukan air biasa yang biasa kita temui."

"lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan ketika sudah mencapai sungai itu?"

"temui dewa sungai itu. Dan sampaikan ini…" dengan sihir, Tora memunculkan sebuah kantong beludru berwarna merah. Dia memberikan kantong itu kepadaku. "isinya adalah beberapa mutiara. Aku berhutang budi padanya. Dan aku ingin memberikan ini padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa karena situasinya seperti ini. Sampaikan ini dan katakan padanya kalau aku ingin kalian dapat melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia juga sudah gerah dengan kelakuan penyihir jahat tersebut karena sudah mencemari sungainya…"

Aku memasukkan kantong beludru itu kedalam tas milikku. "akan kami sampaikan…"

Kami pun naik ke atas kuda kami. Setelah berpamitan pada Tora, kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

-

Perjalanan kami lalui dengan melewati hutan kecil, padang bunga, hingga jembatan, dan di tengah hari, kami sudah mencapai hamparan padang rumput dengan banyak semak-semak hijau.

"bagaimana kalau kita istirahat disini? Aku lelah sekali…" kata Ruth. Aku mengiyakan.

"aduh, aku haus…" ujar Mia. Dia membuka tas sadel miliknya, dan mengambil sebuah botol minum.

Aku turun dari kudaku. Memberi kesempatan untuk kudaku merumput.

"kita sudah seberapa jauh?" tanyaku pada Juri yang ada di belakangku.

"kurasa sudah setengah jalan. Kita bisa sampai di gunung itu pada malam hari nanti." Jawab Juri.

"malam hari? Mengerikan…" komentar Shou ketika mendengar jawaban Juri.

"aku hanya khawatir dengan Chimera. Itu saja…" dari sejak Reina menceritakan tentang Chimera, aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bentuk fisik Chimera walaupun dia sudah menjelaskan ciri-cirinya.

Kami pun duduk di atas rumput yang luas itu. Sambil menikmati pemandangan alam sekitar yang indah.

"kurasa, aku pernah melihat Chimera…" Juri mulai bercerita.

"oh ya? Benarkah?" aku menantinya untuk bercerita.

"ya, kejadiannya belum lama. Saat itu, aku sedang berada di hutan. Di hutan tempat kalian tersesat. Aku kesana untuk memburu rusa. Lalu, aku melihat sekelebat bayangan. Dia melesat sangat cepat sampai aku tidak sadar apa itu. Tapi aku bisa melihat siluetnya."

"ya, kepalanya seperti singa jantan dan bersurai. Aku mendengarnya mengaum."

"apa kau berusaha menangkapnya?"

"awalanya ya. Tapi, dia sudah lebih dulu menghilang. Tanpa jejak… kurasa penyihir itu membawanya kesana karena ingin dia berburu."

"menurut legenda, kau harus memanah tepat di bagian jantungnya kalau kau ingin membunuhnya. Agar dia tidak mengeluarkan api lagi dari mulutnya…"

Suasana menjadi hening. Aku tahu, pasti karena kami semua membayangkan bagaimana nanti kalau kita bertemu dengan makhluk berbahaya tersebut. Apalagi ternyata dia juga sangat cepat.

Tapi di sela-sela keheningan itu, kami mendengar sebuah gonggongan.

"suara apa itu?" tanyaku. Aku melihat ke segala arah. Yang lain juga.

Dan suara itu berasal dari semak-semak yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari tempat kami duduk. Semak-semak itu bergoyang-goyang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalamnya.

"mungkin disitu ada hewan. Akan kulihat…" aku berdiri menuju semak-semak tersebut.

"hey, hati-hati, Kate!" kata Mia. Dia ikut berdiri menyusulku.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di depan semak-semak tersebut, aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyibakkan semak-semak itu. Tapi sesuatu itu sudah lebih dulu keluar dan meloncat menuju arahku. Membuat aku kaget sehingga aku terjatuh.

Begitu aku sadar, aku melihat di atas tubuhku. Seekor anjing yang lucu dan berbulu hitam dan cokelat duduk di atasku. Dia menatapku sejenak, lalu menjilati pipiku.

"ahahaha… geli…" aku menggendong anjing itu. "ah, kau lucu sekali, anjing kecil…"

Aku bangun. Semua orang mendekati kami. Aku memangku anjing lucu itu di atas pahaku. Dia terlihat sangat manja sekali.

"wah, lucu ya…" kata Ruth. Dia mengelus bulu indah anjing itu.

"tapi kenapa dia sendirian, ya?" tanyaku heran.

"mungkin dia tersesat?" Juri mencoba mengira-ngira.

"bisa jadi. Bagaimana kalau dia kita bawa saja? Kurasa, pasti dia akan bisa membantu kita nanti." Usulku.

"boleh juga! Tapi sebelumnya kita harus memberikan dia nama…" Ruth berpikir.

"bagaimana kalau Koron?" Aoi memberi usul.

"ah, nama yang bagus, Aoi!" seruku. "anjing kecil, namamu adalah Koron sekarang… selamat datang, Koron…" aku mengelus kepala Koron.

Dan Koron sepertinya senang dengan nama barunya. Karena dia menggonggong dengan semangat.

-

Setelah itu, perjalanan kami lanjutkan. Di saat hari sudah menjelang malam, kami sampai di sebuah danau. Danau tersebut berada di padang yang terbuka yang di dekatnya terdapat banyak pohon. Airnya sangat jernih. Kami memutuskan berhenti disana untuk minum.

Pertama, kuda kamilah yang pertama minum. Tapi, ketika kuda kami baru meminum air itu beberapa teguk…

"astaga!" kami terkejut ketika kuda kami perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seperti patung dan berubah menjadi debu.

"jangan-jangan…" Juri sudah mulai waspada. Matanya sudah melihat ke arah sekitar kami.

"hahahaha… baguslah kuda kalian sudah berubah menjadi debu…" kami mendengar suara yang sangat parau yang berada di belakang kami. Sosok itu tiba-tiba saja berada disana. Dengan tudung dan jubah berwarna hitam. Dengan tombak sihirnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Grim Reaper.

"kau…" Juri menggeram. Dan kami langsung yakin kalau dia adalah penyihir jahat tersebut.

"suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa bertemu dengan manusia seperti kalian…" penyihir itu berjalan mendekati kami. "oh, maaf… salah satunya tidak dalam keadaan utuh, ya… hihihi…" penyihir itu melirik ke arah Kai.

"apa maumu, penyihir…?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan busur dan anak panahku ke arahnya.

"apa mauku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa mau kalian? Kalian ingin membunuhku, bukan? Dengan panah kecil itu…" dia menunjuk anak panahku.

"setidaknya, aku hanya ingin membantu teman-temanku yang terusik karena ulahmu…" jawabku.

"hahaha…" si penyihir tertawa sarkastis. "membantu? Apa kau bisa, manusia kecil?"

"seharusnya tahta itu milikku. Dan Reina juga Tora tidak berhak mendapatkannya."

"cih… pantas saja orang tuamu tidak memberikanmu tahta." Aku langsung menembakkan panahku ke arah jantungnya. Tapi, panahku tidak sampai mengenainya. Dia menghalanginya dengan kekuatan sihir yang dia keluarkan dari tangannya. Membuat panahku hancur lebih dulu.

"sudah selesai main-mainnya?" tanya si penyihir. "kalau begitu sekarang giliranku."

Dia mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya. Membuat danau yang ada di belakang kami bergolak. Menciptakan gelombang yang sangat tinggi. Dan gelombang itu ditujukan ke arah kami.

Kami sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami tidak bisa berlari lagi. begitu ombak danau tersebut hendak diarahkan ke kami, ada sesuatu yang mengenai tangan si penyihir sehingga dia kesakitan dan membatalkan sihirnya.

Ketika kami melihat ke arah penyihir, kami melihat tangan penyihir tersebut kesakitan. Karena lemparan bola yang cukup keras dari seseorang. Bola itu menggelinding ke arahku.

"jangan ganggu dia, penyihir jahat!" aku melihat Nao, Ruki, Keiyuu, Leda, dan Uruha di belakang si penyihir. Lengkap dengan persenjataan mereka. Ruki dengan belati yang dia genggam, Leda dan Uruha dengan sihirnya, Nao dengan busur dan anak panah, dan Keiyuu dengan beberapa bola besi yang berat dan pedang yang ada di sarungnya.

"kalian!" seru Mia senang.

Leda dengan sihirnya membuat banyak pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitar kami terasa seperti 'hidup' dan mempunyai roh. Daun-daun itu membentuk siluet manusia dan menyerang si penyihir.

Uruha dengan sihirnya membuat senjata dari air yang dia ciptakan. Air itu dia buat membeku berbentuk pisau dan mengarahkannya ke penyihir itu.

Si penyihir dengan susah payah menghindari sihir mereka. Sampai akhirnya penyihir itu menyerah dan mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor griffin. Dan dia terbang.

"sial, dia kabur…" gerutu Aoi.

"terima kasih, semua!" aku menghambur ke arah trio dwarf, Leda, dan Uruha.

"kita buntuti saja dia…" kata Akito.

"tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kuda saja kita sudah tidak punya…" Ruth menyela.

"tenang saja. Kami punya ini…" sahut Uruha. Dia bersiul dan tiba-tiba saja keluarlah griffin yang jumlahnya pas dengan jumlah kami. Mereka berdiri di depan kami dan menunduk.

"ini sebagai permintaan maaf kami karena telah mengambil dia…" salah satu dari griffin itu bisa bicara. Dia menunjuk Kai yang bersembunyi di belakang Akito. Sepertinya dia trauma melihat griffin.

"oh, tidak apa-apa… jadi… kalian kesini untuk…" jawabku agak ragu.

"ya, kami datang untuk membawa anda menuju gunung tersebut. Ayo naik…"

Satu persatu kami pun naik ke atas griffin kami masing-masing. Termasuk trio dwarf, Leda dan Uruha.

Dan kami pun mulai terbang. Tampaknya mereka semua menikmati acara terbang kami. Tapi, aku teringat pada Uruha. Aku berteriak padanya.

"Uruha! Kau yakin ingin ikut perjalanan ini?"

"ya, tentu saja!"

"tapi… apa tidak apa-apa? Kau kan harus kembali ke laut sebelum fajar!" seruku.

"tidak apa! Kalaupun aku harus mati, tidak apa! Aku ingin membantu kalian!"


	11. The Blood River

KATE'S POV

Perjalanan menuju gunung itu ternyata memakan waktu sampai fajar. Dan ketika kami tinggal setengah jalan lagi untuk sampai kesana, kami terpaksa turun ke tanah karena Uruha harus mencari sumber air untuk perubahan wujudnya.

Karena para griffin juga butuh istirahat, kami pun turun ke bawah, ke sebuah danau kecil yang berada tepat di bawah kami. Sepertinya pulau ini terdapat banyak sekali danau, ya.

Begitu sampai di tanah, Uruha langsung menghambur dan terjun ke danau. Lalu, kami melihat seberkas cahaya yang cukup terang di sekeliling Uruha dan air danau. Dia sudah berubah menjadi seorang mermaid lagi.

"katanya kau tidak takut mati..." kata Aoi.

"tapi aku tidak mau mati sebelum aku membantu kalian lebih dulu..." jawab Uruha yang sekarang bebas berenang di danau.

"sudahlah, Aoi... kita kan juga butuh istirahat..." kata Mia. "bagaimana kalau kita mengumpulkan buah-buahan untuk sarapan? Bekal kita kan sudah habis semua karena kuda-kuda kita mati oleh penyihir itu." Mia berlari ke arah pepohonan yang ada di dekat danau.

Disana terdapat banyak buah apel yang tumbuh di pohon.

"hey, lihat! Koron mengejar Kai!" Ruth menunjuk ke arah Koron yang mulai mengejar Kai. Dia menyalak ke arah Kai. Kai sendiri lari terbirit-birit. Takut Koron menggigitnya. Melihat seekor angsa jejadian dan seekor anjing lucu kejar-kejaran membuatku tertawa.

"hey, dia menyukai Kai!" kata Saga.

"dia pasti tidak tahu kalau Kai manusia..." Shou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kurasa Saga benar. Koronmenyukai Kai. Makanya dia ingin mengajak Kai bermain, tapi Kai sendiri takutKoron menggigitnya. Makanya dia kabur. hahaha..." kata Aoi.

"kau tidak ingin menghentikan Koron, Kate?" tanya Ruth yang terlihat khawatir dengan Kai.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menjawab, "tidak, tidak usah. Biarkan mereka berkreasi. Hahahaha..."

Lalu kami melihat Koron yangmasih terus mengejar Kai. Cara Kai berlari membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karena buntutnya bergoyang-goyang! Dan Kai berlari ke arah danau. Dia berenang di danau. Berpikir kalau Koron pasti akan menyerah kalau Kai masuk ke dalam danau.

Tapi Kai salah, Koron bisa berenang. Koron malah ikut masuk ke dalam danau dan mengejar-ngejar Kai lagi. membuat kami semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka kejar-kejaran di sekeliling danau.

Tapi Uruha yang melihat mereka kejar-kejaran langsung menyusul dan ikut mengejar Kai. Dia berkomplot dengan Koron.

Uruha yang bisa berenang dengan cepat, dengan mudah menangkap Kai. Dan dia menaruh Kai ke dalam pelukannya. Dia juga membelai Koron.

"hey, sudah Koron... kau membuat Kai takut..." Uruha membelai kepala Koron yang berada di sebelahnya. Koron membalasnya dengan gonggongan.

Kami, yang melihat pemandangan yang 'intim' itu, hanya bisa melongo. Membayangkan Kai dalam bentuk manusia didekap oleh Uruha...

"teman-teman!" Mia tiba-tiba datang dengan terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari. Dia membawa beberapa buah apel di kedua tangannya.

"ada apa, Mia? Kenapa kau terengah-engah begitu?" tanyaku.

"kau harus lihat ini!" Mia mengabaikan apel-apelnya begitu saja terjatuh ke bawah dan dia menarik tanganku. Membawaku ke tempat dia mengambil apel tadi.

"tadi, saat aku mengambil apel, aku berjalan sebentar ke arah sana..." Mia menunjuk bagian belakang pohon."dan aku menemukan ini..." dia mengajak kami ke sisi belakang pohon. Dan terlihatlah pemandangan di balik pohon tersebut yang membuat kami menganga.

Sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan sungai darah yang sangat deras alirannya di seberangnya...

Kami semua turun ke bawah. Mendekati sungai tersebut. Memang, sungai itu warna airnya merah seperti darah,tapi sama sekali tidak berbau amis. Rasanya seperti sungai yang diberi cat yang berwarna merah.

Lalu aku teringat pada mutiara yang dititipkan Tora kepada kami. Aku mengeluarkan bungkusan mutiara itu dari kantong dressku. Aku mengacungkan bungkusan itu ke arah sungai. Dan memanggi ldewa sungai tersebut.

Lalu air sungai darah itu menggelegak, dan keluarlah sosok berbadan manusia dari dalamnya. Dia mengambang di atas permukaan sungai tersebut.

"ada apa kau memanggilku?" dewa sungai itu bertanya dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Tapi aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang ramah.

Kami semua membungkuk memberi hormat. Aku membuka pembicaraan.

"kami datang karena utusan dari Yang Mulia Raja Tora. Dia menitipkan ini untuk anda..." aku menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut pada dewa sungai.

"oh... jadi kalian para manusia itu?" lalu, bungkusan yang ada di genggaman tanganku melayang. Dengan sihirnya, bungkusan itu melayang hingga sampai ke tangan sang dewa.

"ya, benar..."

"terima kasih... sudah lama aku menantikan ini dari Tora. Mutiara ini bisa mengembalikan sungai ini seperti semula..." sang dewa mengeluarkan mutiara dari bungkusan tersebut. Dan mutiara itu terdiri dari 3 butir.

Sang dewa menyemplungkan ketiga mutiara tersebut ke dalam sungai. Dan perlahan-lahan, warna merah dari air sungai memudar. Menjadi jernih kembali.

"dan satu lagi... aku bisa meminta tolong pada kalian?" tanya sang dewa.

"apa itu?" tanyaku.

"maukah kalian membantuku membangun jembatan untuk sungai ini?"

Lalu, Saga menunjuk dirinya,"aku akan membantumu..."

Katanya, jembatan bisa dibangun hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Karena dewa sungai sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan membangun. Seperti kayu, paku, dan lain , membangun dengan setengah kekuatan sihir pasti cepat, bukan?

Di saat para cowok sedang membantu dewa sungai membangun jembatan, kami para cewek duduk-duduk di danau. Mendengarkan cerita dari Leda. Terkadang melihat atraksi sihir yang dilakukan oleh Leda dan Uruha.

Kadang-kadang Kai dan Koron juga menghibur. Koron ternyata memang menyukai Kai. Makanya setiap ada Kai, disitu pasti ada Koron. Aku melatih Koron agar dia tidak menggigit Kai. Binatang disini rupanya cukup cerdas juga.

"kau ingin belajar sihir?"Leda menawariku.

"ngg... memangnya aku bisa melakukannya?"

"kalau kau berniat, kau bisa melakukannya..." Leda tersenyum yakin padaku. "kalau kau mau, aku akan mengajarimu..."

"well, aku sih mau-mau kalau aku tidak bisa, jangan kecewa, ya..."

Leda tertawa. "tidak apa... aku bisa merasakan kau mempunyai bakat sihir, Kate... tapi karena kau manusia dan tinggal di dunia yang tidak terlalu mempercayai sihir, makanya kau tidak bisa menyalurkan bakatmu..."

Aku terpana mendengar kata-kata Leda tadi. Dan membiarkan Leda membawa diriku ke dalam sihirnya.

Kami berdua duduk bersila berhadap-hadapan di atas rumput. Leda mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Dia berkonsentrasi. Dan kemudian, tangannya mengeluarkan bola cahaya berwarna putih. Dan bola itu mulai 'dimasukkan' ke dalam tubuhku. Aku terguncang.

Rasanya seperti ada 'sesuatu'yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Kepalaku terasa berat.

"Leda, kau memasukkan apa kedalam tubuhku?" aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa melayang-layang.

"aku ingin memberimu bakat tersebut, Kate... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku berusaha untuk menguasai diriku. Setelah aku merasa baik-baik saja, Leda mulai mengajakku berbicara lagi.

"nah, sekarang cobalah untuk menggerakkan tanganku. Tapi... tanpa menyentuhnya..." Leda mengacungkan tangannya ke arahku.

"kalau kau bisa, kekuatan sihirmu bisa dipakai untuk melawan si penyihir..."

"kosongkan pikiranmu dan fokus..." Leda berkata lagi.

Dan aku mencoba untuk melakukannya. Aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku untuk melakukan sihirnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku mencoba untuk melakukannya berkali-kali namun hasilnya nihil.

"kurasa, kau masih butuh banyak latihan, Kate..." Leda mendesah.

"aku tidak mengerti. Kau memberikan aku bakat tersebut. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan sihirnya?"

"sihir tidak bisa langsung kau praktekkan begitu saja. Kau harus banyak belajar, Kate. Apalagi kau juga harus membiasakan diri dengan bakatmu itu..."

"waw, kau hebat, Kate!" Ruth memujiku. Koron menyalak riang ke arahku.

"jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Apa kekuatanku ini bisa kubawa pulang?" tanyaku.

"entahlah... dunia kita berbeda, Kate... aku takut kau tidak bisa membawanya pulang..."

Lalu, aku mendengar Saga berteriak dari dekat pohon. "teman-teman! Jembatan sudah jadi!"

Kami berlari ke arah sungai yang sudah memiliki jembatan kayu itu. Jembatan buatan mereka terlihat kokoh dan kuat. Kayu yang digunakan ternyata sangat bagus.

"terima kasih karena telah membantuku, wahai manusia... dan apakah kalian tahu, kalau kalian menyebrangi sungai ini, kalian sudah memasuki daerah kekuasaan penyihir. Jadi aku sarankan, kalian harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum dia tahu keberadaan kalian disini."

Aku melihat matahari yang sudah condong ke barat. Hari sudah hampir malam.

"wah, jembatan yang bagus..." Uruha berdiri di belakang kami. Dia sudah berubah lagi. "apa kata dewa sungai benar. Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum penyihir itu tahu kalau kita akan menghabisinya."

Lalu kami menyebrangi sungai itu lewat jembatan. Begitu kami sampai di seberang, kami langsung merasakan hawa jahat dan hawa yang suram. Seakan penyihir itu mempunyai banyak mata di sekeliling kami. Kami merasakan sesak nafas.

Dan setelah ini, aku tahu,kalau pertarungan akan segera dimulai...


	12. The Battle

KATE'S POV

Tempat pertama yang kami lewati adalah lembah.

Lembah yang suram dan gelap karena hari sudah hampir malam, dengan pohon maple yang banyak jumlahnya, pohon maple yang mulai berguguran daunnya.

Kami semua waspada. Kami berjalan dengan pelan namun pasti. Dewa sungai berkata agar kami hati-hati dengan dryad yang mendiami pohon-pohon maple itu. Mereka adalah antek si penyihir. Mereka memata-matai siapapun yang datang ke lembah ini lalu menghabisi mereka sebelum mereka sampai ke istana penyihir.

Saat kami menyusuri jalan setapak, kami mendengar Koron yang ikut bersama kami menggonggong ke arah rimbunan pohon maple. Gonggongannya terdengar waspada dan menunjukkan adanya bahaya.

'ada apa, Koron?' aku mengambil Koron dan menggendongnya. Namun dia memberontak minta dilepaskan. Aku melepaskannya, dan dia terus menggonggong ke arah sana.

"mungkin Koron merasakan sesuatu?" kata Ruth. Dia merasa ketakutan, aku tahu itu.

Semuanya juga menyiapkan senjata. Termasuk aku. "le… lebih baik… kita terus berjalan saja…' ujarku.

Kami mengabaikan hal itu lalu kembali berjalan. Tapi tiba-tiba Juri berteriak, "Kate, awas!"

Sebelum aku sadar, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba lewat dari dekat telinga kananku dan menuju ke arah pohon-pohon maple. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar kalau itu adalah belati milik Mia yang menancap di pohon maple.

Dan juga suara jeritan yang mengerikan.

"astaga! Apa tadi itu!" seru Aoi kaget.

''entahlah… '' Mia berjalan mendekati pohon tempat belatinya menancap dan mengambilnya. Ketika dia memperhatikannya, ada bercak darah yang menempel di ujung belatinya.

''kau baru saja nyaris diserang oleh roh dryad, Kate… dan Mia membunuhnya… '' kata Juri.

''astaga… kenapa dia menyerangku?'' kataku.

"karena kaulah yang akan membunuh si penyihir. Ayo. Kita lebih baik lanjutkan perjalanan…" ujar Juri. Kami pun mulai berjalan lagi.

Tapi ketika kami baru beberapa langkah, kami mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik rimbunan pohon maple.

''astaga, apa lagi itu?'' kata Ruth. Dia makin ketakutan.

"jangan takut, Ruth. Kita kan bersama-sama…" aku mencoba untuk menghibur.

Tapi Ruth benar untuk merasa takut.

Dari balik pepohonan maple itu, keluarlah banyak sekali kumpulan dwarf yang fisiknya sama seperti trio dwarf teman-teman kami. Tapi, mereka lebih mengerikan. Mereka membawa senjata tajam. Ekspresi mereka sangat bengis terhadap kami. Mereka siap menyerang.

Mereka menghalangi jalan kami. Tanpa suara, mereka bisa memberitahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap kami.

"kalian cepat pergi. Aku yang akan menangani mereka disini.'' Kata Aoi. Dia mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. ''cepat !''

Aoi, Shou, Saga dan Akito tinggal. Trio dwarf juga ikut tinggal. Sedangkan Kai malah terbang dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Tapi kami tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Mungkin dia juga sama ketakutannya seperti kami.

Kami berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Terkadang kami membuka jalan kami dengan melukai beberapa dwarf jahat yang berusaha menghalangi kami.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang akan menghalangi kita selanjutnya… firasatku buruk…" kata Ruth.

"aku juga, Ruth. Sejak dwarf tadi berusaha untuk menyerangku…" kataku.

Lalu, ketika kami baru sampai di tanjakan yang menuju gunung, kami mendengar suara-suara lagi. mereka dengan merayap di sekitar pohon. Dengan wajah mereka yang mengerikan seperti Siren yang kami hadapi di laut waktu itu.

Dan kami langsung sadar kalau mereka adalah pasukan dwarf.

"lebih baik kalian pergi lebih dulu. Kami yang akan menghadapi mereka…" kata Leda.

"ya, aku akan membantu Leda." Kata Uruha juga.

"ka… kalian yakin? Aku bisa membantu kalian…" aku tidak rela kalau mereka tinggal untuk menghadapi para dwarf ini.

"sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian pergi. Juri, tolong jaga 3 gadis ini…''

Sebelum aku bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Juri sudah lebih dulu menarikku dan kami kembali berlari. Aku mencoba untuk melihat ke belakang. Leda dan Uruha berusaha melawan mereka dengan sihirnya.

Saat aku kembali lagi melihat ke depan, Mia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"lebih baik aku membantu mereka." Mia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kerumunan dwarf untuk membantu Leda dan Uruha.

"Mia! Kembali!" seru Ruth.

"tidak, aku akan disini. Lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat kesana!" teriak Mia.

Ruth diam beberapa lama sebelum dia berbalik lagi dan kami kembali berlari menuju daerah gunung.

Suasana gunung semakin mencekam. Auranya terlihat suram dan berbahaya. Sudah beberapa roh jahat yang menyerang kami tapi akhirnya berhasil kami lumpuhkan.

Hingga akhirnya, kami mendengar suara raungan seekor singa.

"jangan-jangan itu…" Ruth khawatir.

"chimera!" jeritku saat chimera dengan taring yang sangat tajam dan besar berdiri di depan kami. Dia menyeringai dengan kejam. Seakan dia sudah tahu kalau kami bukanlah kawan mereka.

Dia mengaum lagi, dan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya seperti naga. Kami mundur beberapa langkah, takut kalau api itu mengenai kami. Dan dia lebih mengerikan dari semua cerita yang pernah kudengar. Ekornya sangat panjang dan kalau diperhatikan ternyata ekor itu adalah ular phyton, tubuhnya seperti tubuh kuda, kepalanya adalah kepala singa jantan dengan surainya yang sangat lebat.

Dan dia menatap Juri…

Juri mengerti apa maksud chimera itu. Juri mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dan dia mengacungkan pedangnya di depan mata chimera itu.

''ini pertarunganku dengannya. Dia menantiku… lebih baik kalian segera pergi menuju istana penyihir. Hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkannya, Kate… '' kata Juri.

''Juri…'' aku ragu. Aku ragu kalau Juri akan baik-baik saja kalau dia bertarung dengan binatang paling buas seperti ini.

''pergi !'' teriak Juri yang membuat kami takut. Dengan berat hati, kami pun pergi meninggalkannya.

-

AUTHOR'S POV

Walaupun sudah banyak pasukan penyihir yang mati karena serangan mereka, pasukan dwarf semakin banyak saja. Membuat trio dwarf, dan para cowok kelelahan.

"mereka terlalu banyak!" seru Aoi.

"jangan menyerah!" Nao menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya.

Dwarf yang ada kesannya seperti ribuan. Mereka menyerang dengan binal dan tidak pandang bulu. Tampaknya, mereka akan terus menyerang tanpa henti sampai energi trio dwarf dan manusia melemah dan disaat itulah mereka akan menyerang dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"kita hanya bisa berharap…" ujar Shou lirih.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Leda, Uruha, dan Mia. Mereka mulai kelelahan ketika mereka berusaha untuk melumpuhkan para roh dryad yang tidak ada hentinya menyerang mereka. Leda dan Uruha-lah yang paling lelah. Karena mereka terlalu memforsir kekuatan sihir mereka.

"kurasa semua ini pasti hanyalah sihir dari si penyihir…" Uruha berusaha menebak-nebak kenapa jumlah pasukan penyihir itu bisa sebanyak ini.

''mungkin saja. Dia pasti menyihir pasukannya sehingga jumlahnya bisa banyak seperti ini…'' jawab Leda terengah-engah, sambil mengalahkan seorang roh yang berusaha menyerang mereka.

''tidak peduli semua ini adalah sihir atau bukan… '' Mia menyerang roh dryad itu dengan belatinya. Dia juga kelelahan, sama seperti Uruha dan Leda. "kita harus menghabisi mereka semua…"

-

Keberuntungan tidak memihak pada Juri. Dia kembali terhempas ke tanah. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terkena luka bakar walaupun sedikit. Dia terengah-engah. Melawan chimera adalah hal yang tersulit dalam hidupnya selama ia menjadi seorang ksatria.

Tetapi, dia sudah lama menantikan pertarungannya dengan makhluk buas seperti ini lama sekali. Sejak dia bertemu dengannya yang sedang berkeliaran di hutan.

Chimera itu sekarang dengan gagahnya berdiri di depan Juri yang terkulai lemas dengan pedang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"sudah lama aku menginginkan pertarungan ini…" Juri menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia berusaha bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya. Lalu dia maju ke arah chimera itu.

Dia teringat satu hal. Untuk mengalahkan binatang ini, dia harus menusuk jantung binatang itu dengan pedangnya.

Dan dia sekarang mengincar kesempatan itu.

Dia berdiri menuju sisi kiri tubuh chimera itu. Dia menendang perutnya sekuat tenaga. Chimera itu berteriak kesakitan. Dia lalu tumbang.

Tanpa banyak tindakan lagi, Juri dengan seluruh tenaganya menancapkan pedangnya ke jantung sang chimera. Chimera kembali berteriak dengan kencang dan merasa sangat kesakitan ketika darah mengalir dari luka tempat Juri menusuknya.

Sejenak Juri menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Tapi ketika dia melihat jasad sang chimera yang sudah tidak bernyawa, dia terkejut.

Tubuh sang chimera mengeluarkan sinar keputihan yang sangat terang. Sampai membuat Juri menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

Setelah cahaya itu hilang, dia melihat chimera itu sekarang tidak berbentuk chimera lagi. bentuk itu sudah mencair menjadi genangan salju yang berwarna putih…

-

KATE'S POV

Ketika aku hampir mencapai istana, aku melihat di depan kami sekarang adalah sebuah kebun. Kami berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Ketika kami sedang menarik nafas kami perlahan-lahan, Ruth melihat sesuatu dari salah satu pohon yang ada di kebun ini.

"bukankah itu buah pir yang Reita cari untuk penyakit putrinya?" Ruth menunjuk buah pir yang menggantung di cabangnya. Buah itu berwarna putih.

"ayo kita petik…" aku berjalan mendekati pohon pir yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kami tersebut. Untungnya, cabang yang terdapat buah itu tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga kami bisa saja memetiknya dengan mudah.

Tetapi ternyata tidak semudah itu…

"kalian menginginkan buah itu?" kami mendengar suara parau. Pemilik suara itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri di samping kami. Dia menyihir buah itu sehingga buah itu terjatuh dan menghilang begitu saja.

"kau tahu, buah pir itu sangat sangat jarang sekali berbuah sehingga hanya itulah yang tersisa dari pohon ini…" kata si penyihir.

Kami mundur perlahan-lahan. Bergerak menjauhi si penyihir tersebut. Namun, dia menyeringai.

"kenapa kalian takut padaku? Kalian menginginkan buah pir tadi, bukan? Kenapa kalian tidak mengambilnya dariku?"

Aku langsung mengambil busur dan anak panahku lalu membidiknya. Tanpa ragu, aku melepas anak panahku dari busurnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, dengan sihirnya, dia mencegah anak panah itu menyentuh dirinya, lalu anak panah itu hancur perlahan.

"apa hanya itu kemampuanmu, manusia? Kalian benar-benar mengacaukan semua rencanaku!" dia mengamuk. Dia mengeluarkan sihirnya lagi. cahaya sihirnya yang berwarna merah itu dia arahkan ke kami. Kami berusaha untuk menghindar. Karena usaha kami kurang, membuat Ruth terjatuh dalam keadaan kakinya terkilir di atas tanah.

"Ruth, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mendekati Ruth yang meringis kesakitan.

"i… iya… aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Ruth sambil tetap meringis. "awas!" Ruth melempar tubuhku sehingga aku juga ikut terjatuh bersamanya. Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah ledakan kecil di belakang kami. Penyihir itu masih berusaha untuk mencelakai kami. Dia mengincarku. Dia mengarahkan semua sihirnya ke arahku.

"lari, Kate!" Ruth menyuruhku. Aku tidak terlalu mengindahkan karena aku masih berusaha untuk menghindari sihir yang diluncurkan oleh si penyihir.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sihirnya berhenti. Aku berhenti untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Dan aku melihat Ruth.

Penyihir itu sekarang mencengkram leher Ruth! Dia membawa belati yang ada di tangannya dan menaruh ujung belati itu di leher Ruth. Ruth berteriak memanggil namaku.

Kini aku berdiri di depan mereka. Penyihir itu menyandra Ruth.

''kumohon, lepaskan dia !'' aku meminta.

"tidak sampai kau memberiku daun emas yang kau bawa!" seru si penyihir. ''berikan aku daun emas itu, Kate !''

''kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari daun itu, wahai penyihir…'' ujarku.

''kalau begitu kau ingin dia mati…'' dia membuat leher Ruth mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena belatinya.

"tunggu!" selaku. Aku merogoh kantong dressku. Penyihir itu mulai melunak. Dia melepaskan Ruth. Lalu aku memberikan daun emas itu dalam bentuk genggaman tangan yang sangat erat sehingga dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Ketika dia mendapatkan daun emas itu, dia kembali marah besar.

Karena daun emas yang kuberikan sudah layu. Dia membuangnya begitu saja ke tanah.

"kau menipuku!" dia berteriak. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sihirnya lagi ke arahku dalam jumlah dan kekuatan yang sangat sangat besar. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Ketika sihir itu siap meluncur ke arahku, tiba-tiba saja, cahaya itu terhalangi oleh sesuatu, mengambang begitu saja di udara.

Dan kemudian aku menyadari kalau aku sendirilah yang menahan semua kekuatan itu. Aku memfokuskan tatapan mataku ke arah cahaya sihir itu dan mengembalikannya lagi ke penyihir.

Si penyihir yang sama sekali tidak siap, terpelanting begitu saja oleh sihirnya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak selemah itu. Dia masih bisa berdiri.

Namun aku sendiri tidak seperti dirinya. Aku langsung merasa lemas. Dan terjatuh ke tanah. Mungkin karena tadi sihir yang baru saja aku punya tiba-tiba saja keluar begitu saja dalam jumlah yang besar padahal aku sendiri belum pernah mencobanya.

Penyihir itu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyerangku lagi. Ruth memanggil namaku lagi. Dia ingin menolongku, namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Penyihir itu sudah membuat kakinya tidak mampu bergerak.

Penyihir itu mendekatiku. Dia mengeluarkan sihirnya lagi ke arahku yang terkulai lemas. Kini aku benar-benar siap untuk mati.

Namun, lagi-lagi, dia tidak jadi mengeluarkan sihirnya. Dia malah berteriak kesakitan. Dia melihat ke arah kakinya.

Koron sedang menggigiti kakinya !

Lalu, di hadapan kami sekarang banyak pasukan centaur, dryad dipimpin oleh Leda, dwarf yang dipimpin oleh Nao. Di antara mereka ada Saga, Shou, Akito, dan Aoi. dan aku mendengar suara ringkikan dari atas langit. Aku melihat banyak sekali griffin yang terbang di atas sana. Mereka mendarat dengan indah di dekat kami. Dan di antara griffin itu, aku bisa melihat Kai juga.

''jangan dekati dia, penyihir !'' seru Juri yang berdiri di depan para pasukan itu. Dia terlihat terluka dan kelelahan.

''aku bahkan bisa melukai kalian hanya dengan sihirku ini… '' kata penyihir dengan sombongnya lalu dia mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya lagi. membuat kami silau dan menutup mata.

Dan lagi-lagi, ada yang menghalangi kekuatannya.

Di sela-sela sihir itu, aku melihat seberkas cahaya berwarna emas bersinar di tanah. Cahaya itu menyerang si penyihir yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia berteriak kesakitan.

''cepat bunuh dia, Kate !'' seru Juri.

Tanpa diberitahu dua kali, aku berdiri. Dan mengambil panah yang belum pernah kugunakan sebelumnya. Panah yang ujungnya mempunyai bulu berwarna putih dan aku mengarahkannya ke arah penyihir yang masih kesakitan dengan seluruh konsentrasiku. Dan aku beruntung, tembakanku tepat sasaran mengenai jantung si penyihir. Dia berteriak lagi, wajah dan tubuhnya terbungkus oleh cahaya berwarna emas dan putih.

Lalu dia dan cahaya itu menghilang begitu saja, pergi ke arah langit dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat kami kenal.

"salju!" seru Aoi.

Ya, memang benar. Hujan salju…

Seketika itu juga, semua pengaruh sihir si penyihir hilang. Istana yang kami lihat tiba-tiba runtuh begitu saja, Ruth bisa berjalan kembali, dan yang terpenting, semuanya selamat.

''kau berhasil mengalahkannya !'' Mia berlari ke arahku.

''kau memang hebat, Kate.'' Juri juga ikut mendekatiku. Dan tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Membuatku menjadi kaget dan salah tingkah.

''oh… maaf…'' dia melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja. Aku tertawa kecil.

"tidak apa-apa… oh, kau sendiri ? kau juga tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka…" aku memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

''tidak, tidak apa-apa… tenang saja…'' Juri ikut tertawa.

''terima kasih, Koron !'' Ruth menggendong Koron lalu memeluknya. Koron membalasnya dengan jilatan geli di pipi Ruth.

Lalu aku bisa mendengar suara sorakan dari para pasukan. Mereka kembali ceria sembari menikmati hujan salju yang turun.

''wah, salju disini sama sekali tidak dingin, ya…'' komentarku.

''bukan tidak, tapi belum." Juri melepas mantel ksatrianya dan kemudian memakaikannya padaku. "tapi sebentar lagi kau pasti akan membutuhkan api unggun dan cokelat panas…"

"kurasa itu ide yang bagus…" aku tersenyum.

"ayo, kita kembali ke istananya Tora!" ajak Mia. Aku mengangguk. Orang-orang istana harus tahu kabar kemenangan ini.

"tapi tunggu…" aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. "buah pir itu!" aku mulai berlari namun tidak jadi ketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh telapak kakiku. Aku melihat ke bawah. Dan disitulah dia. Buah pir yang aku cari.

Aku memungut buah pir itu dan tersenyum sendiri.

"kenapa?" tanya Juri.

"tidak… ini kan untuk obat penyakit yang diderita oleh putrinya Reita…" jawabku. "dan juga tiket untuk kebebasan Kai…"

Juri tertawa lepas. Dia baru ingat kalau Kai masih dalam wujud angsa. "kau benar. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini…" dia menggenggam tanganku.


	13. The Reward

KATE'S POV

Kami kembali ke istana Tora dengan griffin. Disana, semuanya sudah menyambut kami seperti pahlawan. Dan mereka memang berpikir seperti itu, kami adalah pahlawan.

Reina jauh-jauh datang menyebrangi lautan untuk menyambut kami di tempat Tora. Mereka mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami.

Mereka juga mengobati luka-luka kami. Memberikan Uruha sebuah kolam yang cukup besar yang terletak di taman istana untuk perubahannya menjadi mermaid lagi.

Ketika kami masuk ke dalam aula istana, semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk kami. Kami disambut dengan meriah. Sugizo dan kedua anaknya berdiri di ujung altar, tersenyum ke arah kami.

"terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kerajaan kami, teman-teman…" kata Reina dengan penuh hormat. Kami membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"dan untuk malam ini nanti, akan diadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan kalian!" seru Tora dengan riang.

"tapi… kami ingin bertemu dengan Reita…" aku menunjuk ke arah Kai yang dari rautnya terlihat kalau dia sangat ingin kembali ke wujudnya yang semula.

"oh… tenang saja. Aku juga sudah mengundangnya. Juga dengan putrinya yang sedang sakit itu. Dia sedang beristirahat di kamar. Kalian bisa memberikan obatnya sekarang…" Sugizo menjawab.

-

Reita dengan perlahan memotong buah pir itu menjadi beberapa potong dengan pisau. Dia menaruh potongan buah pir itu di atas sebuah piring kecil. Dia lalu membawa piring itu dan duduk di sisi ranjang tempat putrinya berbaring.

Putrinya sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat, namun sayangnya karena dia sedang sakit, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan lelah. Rambutnya yang hitam legam dan panjangnya yang mencapai pinggangnya, dan bibirnya yang merah.

Perlahan Reita menyuapi putrinya dengan buah pir tersebut. Sang gadis perlahan menggigit dan mengunyah buah itu di mulutnya.

Khasiatnya cukup cepat. Setelah memakan pir itu, dia langsung tertidur dengan lelap. Reita meminta pada kami agar tidak mengganggunya. Karena efek dari buah itu sedang bekerja dan dia baru akan bangun nanti malam.

Dia mendekati kami yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Dia tersenyum.

"aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian… maaf kalau aku sudah menyusahkan kalian." Reita membungkuk memberi hormat kepada kami.

"tidak, Reita. Kami juga senang bisa menolongmu…" aku tersenyum.

"nah, siapa yang ingin kurubah bentuknya menjadi seperti semula?" Reita mencari-cari keberadaan Kai.

"wah, iya… Kai tidak ada…" Aoi celingukan mencari Kai.

"kau ingin tahu dimana dia berada?" ujar Juri. Kami semua mengangguk. Juri berjalan menuju balkon kamar. Dia menunjuk taman istana yang ada di lantai bawah.

''itu dia…'' Juri menunjuk Kai yang sedang berenang di kolam istana dan bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Uruha dan Koron. Kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''apa perlu kita panggil ?'' kata Reita.

Tapi aku menggeleng, ''tidak, biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang disana…''

Dan kami pun tertawa kembali.

-

Pesta diadakan di malam hari. Pesta diselenggarakan di taman istana. Mereka menyalakan kembang api di udara. Ada orkestra musik, bahkan Akito dan Ruth pun ikut berpartisipasi untuk menyumbangkan lagu mereka. Bagi yang tidak bermain alat musik, mereka menari. Termasuk aku.

Semua orang datang. Bagi yang ikut dan berpartisipasi dalam perjalanan kami untuk mengalahkan penyihir, diberi hadiah. Trio dwarf mendapat rumah baru yang bagus dan layak untuk mereka di daerah kerajaan. Mereka sangat senang. Karena selama ini, hidup mereka hanyalah berpindah-pindah dan membuat kemah dengan suku mereka.

Leda mendapat hadiah yaitu dia bisa bernyanyi kembali dengan teman-temannya. Karena penyihir itu, mereka tidak bisa bernyanyi. Dan sekarang, mereka bisa bebas bernyanyi di hutan dengan suara merdu mereka.

Uruha, dengan sihir Reina, dia mendapat banyak sekali stok cokelat yang pasti akan cukup untuk persediaan selama setahun.

Juri dan Kouki. Karena kerusakan kapal, Kouki mendapatkan kapal baru. Sedangkan Juri, dia tidak meminta apa-apa. Baginya pengalamannya berpetualang bersama manusia itu adalah hadiahnya yang tidak akan ternilai.

Dan sekarang kami, para manusia akan diberi hadiah.

Kami membicarakannya di siang hari sebelumnya. Setelah kepulangan kami dari tempat penyihir. Kami mengingat semuanya. Semua yang telah kami lakukan selama kami berada di dunia ajaib ini.

Dan ketika mengingat itu, aku teringat pembicaraanku dengan Juri saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju istana.

''aku tidak menyangka kau akan memanggil pasukan centaur, griffin, dan yang lainnya…'' ujarku pada Juri.

''aku tidak memanggil mereka. Kai yang memanggil.''

''oh ya ?'' aku agak kaget.

''ya, maka dari itu kita melihat dia terbang saat kita akan diserang oleh para dwarf. Dia mencari bantuan ke istana. Dan Tora mengirim pasukannya.''

''hoo… cerdik juga dia…''

''yah, sepertinya ada gunanya juga dia menjadi angsa. Haha… oh ya, Kate…"

"apa?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sayu. Walaupun dia masih berkonsentrasi mengendarai kuda miliknya.

"setelah semua ini selesai, dan kewajibanmu untuk menolong kami sudah berakhir… kau akan pulang, ya…"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Lalu menjawab, "Juri, aku juga harus kembali ke duniaku, cepat atau lambat. Mereka yang ada disana pasti mengkhawatirkanku…"

"oh… begitu ya…" dia mendesah berat.

"kenapa memangnya?"

"tidak apa. Kurasa, kalau kalian sudah pulang, tidak akan seru lagi…"

"tapi aku tidak tahu caranya untuk pulang. Apa aku harus seperti ayahku, mengambil daun emas dari sana?"

''bisa saja kau melakukannya… ''

''tapi apa daun emas bisa mengabulkan segala permintaanmu ? kurasa tidak…''

''kenapa kau berpikir begitu ?''

''karena dia tidak bisa mengembalikan ayahku. Kurasa, daun emas hanya melaksanakan tugas hidupnya, dan dia tidak boleh menyalahi peraturan alam…''

''ya, kau benar. Kau tahu, baru kali ini ada yang berpikir seperti itu. Kau benar-benar berbeda, Kate…''

''karena aku manusia ?''

''tidak. Aku tidak tahu, kau berbeda… itu saja… ''

''oh ya, bicara soal daun emas, kenapa ya saat dia tiba-tiba dia bekerja dan mengeluarkan cahaya lalu mengalahkan penyihir itu…"

''mungkin karena dia belum benar-benar layu. Kau memberikan daun itu pada penyihir dengan harapan agar kau bisa mengalahkannya. Dan daun emas itu mengabulkannya. Haha… senjata makan tuan. Kasihan sekali si penyihir… ''

''tapi dia pantas menerimanya… ''

''haha… kau benar…''

''jadi, kau akan meminta apa untuk hadiah yang akan Reina dan Tora berikan nanti ?''

''kurasa, dari semua yang telah kita lakukan, aku tahu jawabannya…''

"apa?"

Lalu aku menjawabnya, jawabanku itu membuat Juri terlihat semakin kecewa.

"baiklah… itu pilihanmu…" itulah jawabannya.

-

Lalu aku merundingkannya dengan teman-temanku. Kami berkumpul di kamarku, beberapa jam sebelum pesta dimulai.

"kurasa… setelah semua yang kita lalui disini, aku jadi ingin pulang…'' kata Mia. ''aku rindu kudaku…''

''aku juga. Ayah pasti mencari-cari kita juga. Lagipula, kita belum melaksanakan liburan kita. Kita kan masih bertengkar waktu itu. Ya kan?" sahut Ruth.

"aku juga ingin pulang… aku harus meminta maaf pada ibuku. Liburan ke Dundalk ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira…" ujarku.

"Kurasa kau merasa terganggu saat aku bertemu denganmu di kereta waktu itu…" Shou menyindirku sambil bercanda.

"Shou… itu kan lain cerita…" kataku tersipu. "tapi kau memang cerewet di kereta…" kata-kataku tadi membuat Shou melemparkan bantal ke arahku.

"tapi apa yang lain akan menerima kalau kita pulang?" tanya Mia. "kalau kita pulang, berarti kita semua akan berpisah dengan Koron…" Mia memeluk erat Koron yang ada di pelukannya. Koron sepertinya mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan. Maka dari itu, wajahnya dari tadi terus menerus terlihat sedih. Dia tidak menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya seperti biasanya.

''di atas segalanya, setelah pulang dari sini, aku akan merindukan Koron…'' aku memanggil Koron. Koron lalu meloncat dari Mia dan berpindah ke pangkuanku.

''oh ya ? apa kau tidak merindukan dia?'' goda Aoi.

''dia? Dia siapa?'' tanyaku tidak mengerti.

''itu… sang ksatria…'' Aoi tersenyum lebar.

Aku menggeleng, ''aku sadar kalau dunia kita berbeda, Aoi. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama.''

''hey, tapi sahabat tidak pernah mengenal perbedaan, bukan? Kenapa tidak?" sela Saga.

"kalau begitu, kau bisa menjelaskan perasaanmu terhadap Reina?" tanyaku.

"oh… kurasa, aku akan mengambil jalan tengah. Dia kan harus memerintah dunia ini…" Saga mendesah kecewa. "tapi, tidak ada salahnya aku menjadikan dia sebagai sahabatku. Dia juga tidak keberatan, kok…"

"well, apa kalian sudah memutuskan?" tanya Ruth.

"yap… Dundalk…" kami sepakat.

-

Dan setelah acara menari dan acara bebas yang lain, sekarang saatnya.

Sekarang giliran Kai. Kai berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Bersama Koron yang selalu menempel bersamanya setiap mereka bertemu. Sampai Kai terkadang risih sendiri pada Koron.

Reita bersama putrinya yang ada di sampingnya, berdiri di depan Kai. Dia tersenyum pada cowok berwujud angsa itu. "maafkan aku, Kai… akan kukembalikan kau seperti semula…"

Kai menunduk dalam ke arah Reita. Seolah dia sangat senang dengan kata-kata Reita tadi. Lalu, dengan cahaya sihir yang dikeluarkan dari tangan Reita, Kai kembali menjadi seperti semula. Dengan tubuh manusianya yang lengkap dan sempurna.

Tapi, ada satu yang ketakutan ketika melihat perubahan Kai.

Koron langsung berlari menjauh dari Kai. Dia bersembunyi di belakangku.

''kenapa, Koron ?'' aku menggendongnya.

''sepertinya dia takut padaku.'' Kai yang menjawab. ''sekarang aku akan membalas dendam padanya…'' Kai tersenyum. Senyumannya dibuat semengerikan mungkin. Sampai Koron semakin takut. "ayo, Koron… kita main kejar-kejaran…" dia mendekatiku dan berusaha mengambil Koron dariku.

Namun Koron meloncat lebih dulu lalu berlari menyusuri kerumunan. Lalu dikejar oleh Kai. Membuat yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak termasuk aku.

''ah, ternyata Kai tampan juga ya… dia manis…'' sahut Uruha yang ada di sebelahku. Aku sampai kaget.

''kau menyukainya ?'' tanyaku.

''well, kurasa cukup tampan untuk seorang yang baru saja bertransformasi jadi manusia setelah dia lama menjadi seekor angsa…'' Uruha tertawa. Aku juga.

''nah, bagaimana dengan kalian ?'' tanya Reina. Dia maju ke tengah kerumunan. ''para manusia, aku, sebagai perwakilan dari rakyat dan penghuni Domhan, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Juga untuk yang lainnya, yang telah membantu mereka. Dan terutama untukmu, Kate…" Reina mendekatiku.

"kalian menginginkan apa? Kalian belum menyebutkan permintaan kalian sama sekali…"

"Reina… mungkin permintaan kami agak sedikit berat untuk kalian semua…" aku menjawab dengan suara yang cukup berat.

"katakan saja, Kate. Kalian bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kalian inginkan…" kata Reina bijak.

Dan aku bisa merasakan suaraku rasanya semakin berat dan nyaris tanpa suara, "kami… kami ingin kembali ke dunia kami…"


	14. The Call

KATE'S POV

"kalian benar-benar ingin pergi?" tanya Reina seakan dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan barusan.

"bukannya pergi… kami…" sebelum aku bisa menerukan kata-kataku, Reina sudah memotong lebih dulu.

"sudah, tidak apa. Aku bisa mengerti. Kalian juga mempunyai kewajiban yang tidak kalah penting di dunia kalian…'' Reina tersenyum sedih.

Ternyata tidak hanya Reina saja yang merasa kecewa, yang lainnya juga. Aku bisa melihat sekitarku. Wajah mereka terlihat murung. Bahkan Mia dan Ruth pun menundukkan kepala mereka. Aku tahu mereka sedang menahan tangis.

Tapi mereka juga tahu, kalau mereka tidak bisa melarang kami…

"besok kalian bisa pulang…" ujar Reina lirih.

-

Setelah acara selesai, semua orang kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Termasuk kami, kami kembali ke kamar kami. Semua kami lakukan dengan diam. Karena permintaan kami tadi. Setelah acara tadi selesai, kami berpamitan pada mereka. Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada kami. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan menangis.

Dan salah satunya, ketika aku ingin memasuki kamar untuk tidur. Uruha memanggilku.

"hai, Uruha.. ada apa?" tanyaku.

Dia diam saja. Mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"kalau kalian memang ingin pergi besok pagi… maka aku… tidak bisa hadir untuk mengantar kalian…" katanya lirih.

"Uru…" aku jadi tidak enak padanya.

"tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan sedih. Kan memang keinginan kalian untuk pulang, dan kalian memang harus pulang…" dia berkata dengan nada gembira yang dibuat-buat.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kami saling berpandangan. Lalu, kami berpelukan.

"terima kasih, Uru…" aku menahan tangis. "terima kasih ya…"

"tidak, tidak. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kalian memberiku cokelat." Dia melepas pelukan kami dan merogoh saku dressnya, dan mengeluarkan cokelat pemberian Mia dan Ruth yang tidak dia makan.

"aku simpan sebagai kenang-kenangan dari dunia manusia… '' dia tersenyum.

''Uru… seandainya aku bisa kembali kesini, aku pasti akan membawakanmu cokelat yang banyak untukmu lagi…''

''haha… akan kunantikan itu… dan oh ya…'' dia kembali merogoh sakunya. "kenang-kenangan… '' dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru yang cukup panjang berwarna biru dan aku membukanya. Isinya adalah beberapa kalung mutiara.

''astaga, Uru… terima kasih…'' aku mengagumi kalung mutiara yang berkilauan itu.

"itu untukmu, Ruth, dan Mia. Dan soal Koron, Ruki berkata dia mau merawat dia…"

"oh, terima kasih lagi Uru…" aku memeluk Uruha lagi. "kau tahu hadiah ini sangat berarti."

''apapun yang kau lakukan disana, jangan lupakan kami. Oke ?''

''tentu !''

-

Keesokan harinya, kami kembali ke padang rumput dimana kami dulu bermula. Di bawah rimbunan daun emas yang berkilauan karena terkena cahaya matahari.

Koron tidak henti-hentinya melolong sedih. Dia tidak mau lepas dari kami. Tapi Ruki mengambilnya. Dia mencoba menghibur Koron kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan disaat perpisahan inilah, semuanya perasaan akhirnya terungkap.

Aku bisa melihat Saga dan Reina berpelukan. Reina mencium lembut pipi Saga. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Saga. Saga sendiri hanya berusaha kuat, dia menunduk dalam ke arah Tora dan Sugizo. Walaupun akhirnya mereka pun saling berpelukan.

Aku sendiri juga berat berpisah dengan Leda. Leda sangat baik. Dia berpesan agar aku harus hati-hati disana.

Dan yang terberat, adalah saat ketika aku berpamitan dengannya.

Kini aku berhadapan di depan sang ksatria. Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membungkuk ke arahnya. Tapi dia menahanku.

''jangan seperti itu, Kate… kita teman…''

''aku hanya ingin memberi penghormatan terakhir untukmu sebagai seorang ksatria…''

''aku tidak pernah merasa kalau aku adalah seorang ksatria kalau aku sedang berada di dekatmu.''

Aku kembali diam. Juri kembali tersenyum. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari situ yang berupa kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Dia membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah cincin emas bermata berlian yang kecil.

"Juri… aku tidak bisa mengambil ini…" kataku. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Dia malah mengambil tangan kiriku lalu memasukkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

"anggap kalau ini adalah kenang-kenangan. Aku terlalu sedih untuk harus membiarkanmu pergi, jadi kumohon bawa cincin ini bersamamu… ''

Kami pun berpelukan. Pelukannya sangat erat. Sampai aku merasa sesak. Tapi aku tahu rasa sesak ini karena aku harus berpisah dengannya.

Dia pun melepas pelukan kami. Kami bertatapan sesaat. Mata kami pun saling berbicara. Dengan akhir bibir kami saling bersentuhan.

Kami berciuman beberapa saat. Tidak tahu berapa lama. Ciumannya sangat lembut di bibirku. Dan aku sangat merasa kehilangan ketika dia melepasnya.

"sudah saatnya, Kate…" kata Reina mendekati kami. Dia memberikan aku sehelai daun emas. "ucapkan permintaanmu…"

Sebelum aku menerima daun emas itu, aku juga memeluk Reina lebih dulu. Aku bisa merasakan air mata yang hangat menetes di pundakku.

Kami melepas pelukan kami dan dia berkata, "sudah lama aku tidak menangis, kau tahu itu?" dia tersenyum sedih lalu mengusap air matanya.

"terima kasih, Reina…"

"aku juga berterima kasih…"

Lalu aku dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Kami saling berpegangan tangan. Aku mengucapkan keinginan kami dengan berat hati. Sambil terus menatap para penghuni dunia ajaib ini. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah kami.

Setelah itu, kami melihat cahaya yang berwarna keemasan dari daun emas. Cahaya itu mengelilingi kami. Perlahan-lahan, pandangan dunia ini dan mereka semua mulai memudar.

Lalu, semakin lama, semakin gelap…

-

Aku membuka mataku. Cahaya yang sangat terang mulai merasuki mataku. Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan, berusaha untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya itu.

Ketika aku sudah terbiasa, aku terbangun. Aku melihat sekitarku. Kini aku berada di padang rumput di belakang rumah Ruth dan Mia. Sedangkan yang lainnya berada di dekatku, mereka masih tertidur. Dan juga kuda-kuda kami merumput tidak jauh dari kami.

''hei, bangun…'' aku membangunkan Mia yang tertidur di sebelahku. Mia membuka matanya perlahan. Dan dia bangun. Melihat keadaan sekitar juga.

"apa kita… sudah di Dundalk?" tanya Mia agak ragu.

"kurasa begitu…" aku menunjuk rumahnya yang terlihat dari sini.

Yang lainnya pun terbangun karena panggilan paman yang berjalan mendekati kami dengan kudanya. ''kenapa kalian semua tidur disini ? kalian tidak ingin membantuku ?''

Kami saling berpandangan. Kenapa paman sama sekali tidak merasakan kehilangan kami ?

"lho… memangnya tadi paman tidak tahu kami ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"tadi aku mencari-cari kalian. Ternyata kalian berbaring disini. Ayo, kita bekerja." Ajak paman. "bawa kuda-kuda kalian."

Lho… jadi… Domhan… dan yang lainnya… hanya mimpi?

"apa tadi kita hanya bermimpi?" tanya Ruth. Aku mengangkat bahuku. Aku melihat keadaanku. Aku tidak mengenakan dress dari Domhan lagi. gantinya, aku malah memakai pakaian yang sama ketika aku dan yang lainnya tersesat di hutan.

"aku tidak tahu…" jawabku.

Tapi paman terus memanggil kami sehingga kami pun terpaksa berdiri dan mengambil kuda kami.

"hey, lihat! Apa itu?" Mia berseru. Dia menunjuk ke arah rimbunan rumput. Disana ada sesuatu yang berkilauan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan memungut benda berkilauan itu.

Dan ternyata itu adalah 3 buah kalung mutiara dan sebuah cincin berlian.

"kurasa ini bisa menjadi bukti yang cukup…" aku memberikan 2 kalung mutiara ke Ruth dan Mia. "kalau kita memang pergi kesana…"

"dan bukti cinta kalian…" goda Mia lagi.

Aku menonjok pelan lengan Mia. Dia sendiri hanya tertawa.

Dan aku mengenakan cincin itu tanpa ragu. Aku menikmati kilauan berliannya di bawah matahari.

"ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang ksatria…" aku tersenyum sendiri.

"dan aku tidak akan pernah menyangka aku bisa menjadi seekor angsa…" Kai tiba-tiba ikut pembicaraan dan menggerutu.

Kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"sudahlah, Kai. Kau jadi angsa kan ada sisi baiknya juga…"

"apa?"

"itu, menjadi hiburan si mermaid cantik…'' jawab Aoi dengan wajahnya yang usil. Kai pun langsung mengejar Aoi.

-

Beberapa hari kemudian, kami kembali ke hutan itu. Mencoba untuk mencari jalan agar kami bisa kembali lagi ke Domhan.

Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Hutan itu ternyata ujungnya adalah kota seberang. Dan di tengah-tengah hutan, kami menemukan sebuah danau kecil. Danau yang airnya masih sangat jernih dan dingin. kami pun bermain disana.

Disaat anak-anak cowok sedang asyik berenang dan membuat bom air dengan cara menjatuhkan diri mereka ke air, aku sendiri hanya duduk menatap mereka bermain. Tidak terlalu berniat untuk membasahkan diri.

Dan beberapa hari ini juga, aku masih terus berharap aku mempunyai daun emas itu dan berharap aku bisa kembali kesana. Tapi aku tahu sihir daun itu tidak akan bekerja disini. Karena dunia ini terlalu realistis.

Tapi disaat yang sama, aku masih bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasiku. Tidak berbahaya, tapi aku merasa tenang ketika aku merasakan hal itu.

Dan hal itu juga dirasakan oleh mereka.

Apakah penghuni-penghuni dunia ajaib itu mengawasi kami?

Aku tidak tahu.

Yang pasti adalah, hubungan dan persahabatan kami adalah nyata, dan tidak akan bisa terputuskan oleh dua dunia…

-

Dua minggu kulalui di Dundalk dan rasanya sangat cepat sekali. Sampai aku sekarang masih tidak sadar kalau aku sekarang sudah berada di stasiun Dublin, menunggu ibuku untuk menjemputku.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku bisa melihat mobil ibuku muncul dari pintu masuk stasiun. Dia berhenti di depanku yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung stasiun. Aku memasukkan koperku dan beberapa bungkusan yang isinya adalah oleh-oleh dari Dundalk.

Hingga akhirnya, kami pun pergi meninggalkan stasiun. Ibu bertanya banyak hal.

''apa yang kalian lakukan disana ? apakah menyenangkan ?'' tanya Ibu.

''aku hanya membantu paman bekerja di peternakan. Dan… kami hanya bermain. Itu saja…''

''kami? Bagaimana kabar Ruth dan Mia? Mereka baik-baik saja? Apa kalian akur?"

Aku tertawa. "tentu saja. Kami baik-baik saja kok."

"dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" ibu membelokkan setirnya ke arah kanan. "apa liburanmu menyenangkan?"

Aku mendesah sebentar lalu tertawa kecil karena teringat sesuatu. Setelah ini tampaknya aku memang harus mencuci baju selama seminggu, "lebih dari menyenangkan. Ibu, apa kau tahu ternyata kita mempunyai saudara jauh dari Jepang?"


	15. Epilog

Hari ini, di balik semak-semak hutan dari kejauhan, dia menatapnya lagi. Menatapnya dengan senyuman dan perasaan yang cukup lega.

Gadis yang dia sukai dan teman-temannya yang dia hormati sekarang asyik bersenang-senang di hutan. Bermain air di sebuah danau kecil di tengah hutan. Mereka tidak perlu untuk merasa takut tersesat lagi sekarang. Karena mereka sudah merasa sangat sangat mengenal hutan ini semenjak mereka masuk ke dunianya.

"sudah beberapa hari ini kau mengawasinya, Juri… '' tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Suaranya cukup lembut.

''oh, Yang Mulia… '' Juri langsung berdiri dan menatap Reina. ''aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangan mereka. Itu saja…"

"mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka. Aku yakin."

"apa mereka menyadari keberadaan kita?"

"mungkin mereka tidak bisa melihat kita lagi sekarang. Namun mereka bisa merasakan keberadaan kita. Terutama Kate…"

"oh…"

"tapi lebih baik, kau jangan terlalu sering mengawasinya. Kau harus percaya padanya…"

"baik, Yang Mulia…"

"lagipula, daripada kita di hutan seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke istanaku? Aku mengadakan acara minum teh disana. Kau mau ikut?"

"acara minum teh bukanlah acara yang biasa kudatangi, Yang Mulia…" Juri tertawa kecil. "tapi kurasa aku ikut. Namun sebelumnya, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"apa?"

"kenapa anda mengizinkan mereka pergi? Apa anda tidak rindu pada mereka?"

Reina hanya tersenyum manis dan menjawab, "karena mereka memang sudah harus pergi. Walaupun aku tidak berkehendak, tapi mereka tetap akan pergi. Walaupun kita sudah berpisah jauh juga, persahabatan kita akan terus terhubung dan keramahtamahanku tidak akan berhenti untuk menyambut mereka kalau mereka kembali lagi kesini lagi…"

"jadi menurut anda mereka akan kembali? Kapan?"

"in time, Juri… in time…" jawab Reina sambil memanggil griffin miliknya dan mengajak Juri ikut bersamanya.


End file.
